Wallflower
by Nikkisixx41
Summary: If you notice most of my stories center around Dean Ambrose, simply because he is the guy who is at the top of my list as far as personalities..so the thoughts in this story about Dean are how I feel about him as a wrestler. The events are fantasy but my admiration comes through in how I describe him in this story...it is very personal as a writer because it speaks my true thoughts
1. Chapter 1

She didn't idolize him, she didn't do the idol worship thing...he was a human being just like her...She had no life changing moment behind him, he hadn't pulled her mind from the gutter to salvation... like some said he had done for them...it wasn't that kind of trip with Dean Ambrose for her.

Gabriella had started watching Dean years ago. Way before his FCW debut. She was an Indy queen so seeing him come over to FCW she saw a slightly watered down version of Jon Moxley. Yet she still loved the dude. He was out spoken and raw...all the things she wasn't, which intrigued her...and made her wonder what he really was like...who he really was behind the character on television.

Most of the wrestlers she saw, she knew how to take ...Dean, not so much...once he went to the main roster she was content to watch WWE on a regular basis again.

The Shield had made wrestling interesting again for her...the Power of Roman Reigns, The agility of Seth Rollins and that gritty street hustle mentality of Dean rounded up one of the baddest combinations she had seen in a long time...and she loved the fresh depth they brought...she was sold.

Yeah she watched him, she fantasized about him often...yeah she wanted him..it just was what it was.

Gabbie would watch his promos and curl up and listen to the gruff voice that seemed to spit fire when he talked and her legs would quiver...just at the mere thought is having that voice in her ear of course she never thought it would happen so she just floated in the fantasy.

He was her type though...gritty, grimy, raw and real. She would sit up some nights and just watch his old promos on CZW, Dragon Gate and HCW. He just lit her flames.

So meeting him in person was inevitable. Bedding him , of course, was out of the the question..but being able to look into those baby blues was enough.

She had gotten to New York the day before the meet and greet and Raw live event that would take place two days later. Her hair was an awful mess getting off the plane. She despised flying, but to get a glimpse of him made her do it. She had waited seven years to just walk close to him so a flight wasn't going to stop her.

Gabbie was 5'4, and contrary to most conceptions was a chubby black girl, she wasn't a model...nor did she try to be, she barely wore make up..and when she did it was always lip gloss , and eyeliner ...she wasn't one to try to impress because she was woman enough to accept the fact that she was cool with being herself.

People saw her as fat, and she was ok with that...this gave her a realization that Dean of all people would not be interested in her romantically. Did anyone have any idea how many skinny chicks, no offense meant, he met daily that probably kept his attention and gave him numbers? So once again , meeting him was more than enough to quench her thirst.

Walking into the hotel lobby she looked around at the beauty of it. The chandelier reminded her of a hotel in South Carolina . Walking to the front desk she waited as the man in front of her , who wore a black hoodie and jeans checked in.

Her ears were filled with the sounds of Rascal Flats and she was just ready to go to her room and lie down for a bit before venturing out a little later for dinner.

As a male figure in front of her moved to the side to gather his bags and speak with the manager she stepped up to the desk and removed her headphones.

"Hi Gabriella Mason"

"Hello Mrs. Mason and welcome to the Marriott Manhattan,how are you?"

"I'm good and yourself, Kamden" she said looking at his name tag.

"I am awesome, what brings you to New York?"

"I have a meet and greet with a wrestler, so kind if excited and then Raw afterwards."

"Oh so your a wrestling fan huh? Who are you meeting?"

"Dean Ambrose, and yeah been on wrestling since I was a kid."

Kamden smiled and looked to his left at the man that was taking to the manager. Who at that second seemed to stiffen, but she paid no attention and kept talking. The two of them discussed where she was from, her love of Dean and and other things before he finally gave her a room key.

"Well your in room 618 it one of our suites, and I hope you enjoy your time here. If you need anything , and I mean anything I am just a phone call away."

Smiling she thanked him and he winked at her as she gathered her bags and headed for the elevators . Laughing all the way to the elevator she put her headphones back in and mashed the button for the elevator. The figure that had been standing at the desk was now creeping up behind her. He was tall…..looked to be about 6'3 or 6'4, he had his head down and she had kept her head forward and only saw his figure in the reflection of the elevator doors.

Her head swung back and forth as she listened to the music that was drowning out all of the sites around her…including the guy standing next to her, she wondered why he kept his head down the entire time….but she wound up feeling as if that was a trivial question to ask herself. As the elevator reached her floor she exited.

* * *

When he walked into the hotel lobby, he was exhausted. It was evident, and he at that moment did not care too much. Fans started to gather around him, and although he really wanted to tell them all to get the hell out of his face, he smiled slightly and took pictures and signed autographs.

It was the same scene when he got off of the plane that had carried him from Las Vegas to New York, for Raw. He had performed in a live show in Arizona the night before. He had planned on driving, because he loved to drive across country..just him, the open road and some Willie Nelson, Waylon Jennings or whatever he was in the mood for at the time. Yet he knew he wouldn't have made the meet and greet they had for him two days before Raw so he did what he had to, fly, Although he didn't shift moods too much…he pretty much was who he was. Stephanie and Hunter knew it, Roman and Seth knew it…and all of the backstage talent knew it.

People thought he was a loner to be honest, at least until they got to know him..which very few honestly did. Minus the ones that had gone through the struggle. The struggle of making it. Dean Ambrose was that guy…the guy others actually wanted to be. He said what and how he felt…like it, love it or hate it he really didn't give a damn. His main focus was making it in wrestling. He started out very young liking wrestling, but never had that aha moment in which he said wow I am going to do this. He just could never see himself doing anything else. He liked it, he studied it, he dreamed of it..and he went for it.

When asked he always said the same thing, which means he was telling it like it is, I knew it was what I wanted but I didn't know how..until he saw the flier that changed his life. His history was one he kept to himself, he wasn't ashamed of it, just didn't want to dredge up old demons that were not there for him any longer. His path took him to many independent organizations, and in each one he either held a championship belt or his clout and status within the organization was so over that he was just the top dog in the yard, and then came the FCW (developmental) call.

Dean had fought to reach this level and although he was comfortable, he was still fighting for his own recognition and his own spot in the WWE. Show after show, night after night he did what he loved, and this brought him semi full circle. So standing in the lobby looking at the little mixed girl that stood in front of him, with her Ambrose Asylum shirt on, smiling up at him..made him grin and bare it. Until he could get to his room. Take a nice hot shower, and pass out for the remainder of the day.

As he approached the counter the young lady smiled at him and he nodded.

"Mr. Ambrose, your room is already ready for you would you like anything before you head up?"

"Yeah, can I talk to the manager real quick?"

"Sure is there anything I can help you with?" she said with a frown.

"Nah, I just have a request, where's the manager at"

"Is there something wrong, Mr. Ambrose?"

"No, just want to speak with the manager real quick, that's all."

"Ok sir, Mr. Wallace, can you come here for a second."

As the manager approached he smiled and spoke to Dean. "Hello, how can I help you today sir. Mr. Ambrose right?"

"Yeah, look quick question, I don't want to be disturbed at all tonight, even if someone calls for me, the people that need me have my cell number. So do you have some kind of block so no one can call me?"

"Sure Mr. Ambrose, we can put a do not disturb on your line so no one will be able to get through, how's that?"

"That's perfect."

Dean stood and listened to the manager as he spoke to him about himself being a wrestling fan and how long he had been watching wrestling. Dean listened and smiled but in his mind he was ready to leave the conversation. He watched in the mirror in front of him as a woman walked into the hotel corridor, she looked so fresh faced and confused at the same time. He could tell this was her first time, just by the reaction she was showing. As she approached the front desk, Dean was listening to the manager of the hotel, but had slightly tuned him out to a point, so he could listen to her.

When she mentioned his name in her conversation, he smiled to himself and then put his head down slightly, so she would not see his face fully. His hand held a key on the 6th floor, so when the front desk agent said she was on the same floor he once again laughed to himself. Then watched her head to the elevator.

Shaking the managers hand he thanked him and then walked slowly towards the elevator, in hopes that she would be gone before he got there…but she wasn't. She moved slowly and he didn't think she saw him behind her. She was short, and chubby, but she had one heck of a cute smile. He was fighting himself at this point, holding himself back form approaching her. He had his reasons for that.

She started singing, once again thought that she did not realize she was doing it, and she had a nice voice. In his mind Dean was trying to figure out how he was going to shield his face so she was not aware that it was him, then he remembered the winter face mask that was attached to his hoodie, this would cover the area below his eyes down to his chin and he smiled as he pulled it down over his face.

She smelled sweet….too sweet actually…her scent was making him woozy and horny…she needed to be still, stop dancing like that, before I he said in his mind as he gripped the handle of his bag that lagged behind him… as his thoughts exploded into a scene that seemed to automatically play before him, the elevator doors opened and she poured in..and he slinked in behind her. Since he was on the side with the buttons she asked him to push the button for floor 6 and he did…his mind wondered again…you smell to sweet…what perfume was that….glancing to his left she was leaning against the elevator wall. She looked dazed, so he broke the ice and tried changing his voice just a bit..which worked..

"First time in New York huh?" he said tapping her shoulder softly

"Huh?" she said, as her thoughts were interrupted by the touch

"I said first time visiting New York huh?"

"Oh, sorry I was lost in thought over here, and yes I haven't been too many places actually."

"What you here for, a convention or something?"

"No meeting my favorite wrestler, Dean Ambrose."

Dean smirked to himself under the mask that covered the full length and features of his face.

"Ok so one, you like wrestling and two…you like that bum Dean Ambrose?"

A look of disgust seemed to come over her face, which made Dean laugh even more. He was told by his friends how seriously his fans took him. Same with Roman and Seth. So he waited for the firestorm of words that were about to come from this short beauty who's mocha skin was within his grasp, in front of him. Her face balled up and she seemed as if she was about to spew a barrage of curse words his way. Yet she didn't, her calmness took over and she told the hooded figure to buzz off.

"Oh that's all, your not going to curse me out! Hit me! Or scream? Wow not much of a fan are we?"

"I am probably one of his biggest fans, but Dean is a chill guy, he doesn't like drama and I know who Dean is. I have studied his skills in the ring, I follow him because I admire him. So I am not going to argue about who he is…sorry."

Dean smiled, she was spunky…he liked that…as her scent began to rise again, his mind went to thoughts he kept to himself. "What is that you have on, it is intoxicating?"

"Thank you, its actually not anything expensive..just Curve," she said looking down at the floor..he saw this bashfulness and he wanted to throw her against the elevator and…

"Dammit, I wish this thing would hurry up, I…I need to get to my room asap and crash."

"Why are you here, are you visiting family…on business?"

As the doors opened to the elevator, Dean stepped out before her and pulled down the facial mask he had on and smiled. Turned around and watching her exit the elevator. She was going the opposite way but he waited patiently for her to focus. Turning to face him, her mouth dropped and she laughed…"Nah, actually here for an autograph signing and picture taking event tomorrow."

"You are so sneaky, why didn't you say it was you?"

"Didn't want to freak ya out."

"Well it wouldn't have freaked me out Dean, but it did make my day though."

"Glad I was able to….."

"You always do…on TV, on video…where ever, you always do."

"So question, whats the appeal? I mean I know I am the James Dean of the WWE." He said with a hearty laugh. "Just curious though…what's the appeal."

"Your, …I don't know Dean, different. You don't care what anyone has to say…your not changing and I love that about you. Plus I don't give a flying freak, your one of the most handsome ..if not the most handsome man in the WWE."

Dean looked at the floor and felt his face beginning to flush…he wasn't a good compliment taker, he had his moments of bashfulness as well. He actually was not comfortable with the attention. He was more used to his Indy days..those days in which he was hated. It was easier to be hated to him than to be liked. He knew that sounded odd, but it just was. By being hated he was able to build up a wall…a wall to the insults and disrespect. A wall to the things that the dirt sheets had to say about him as a wrestler. A wall to the way people regarded him. He was able to ignore and shake off the things that were said and done to him, so when a person hated him he liked it. Now as he climbed to the spot of excellence in the WWE he would see individuals with dolls and figures of him. People wanted to meet him, ask him questions…get to know him…it was weird for a long time…and some may have taken him as a dick .

Truth was he wasn't. He was the guy that had been hated by so many and loved by so few on the indy circuit, that he had become immune to it, he wasn't here to prove who he was..he had proven that by winning belt after belt in HWA, CZW and other circuits.

As his thoughts refocused on the woman in front of him, he smiled and nodded his response to her without saying a word. "Dean your so, awkward with yourself, but I don't understand why?"

"Not awkward Gabbie, just cautious…very very cautious. I have learned a person will say anything in this business to get your attention. Even down to pretending to be genuine, when they have a hidden agenda. So although I appreciate what you said. I don't know you..so I don't trust you."

This kind of shot a pain towards her, and Dean could see the look that came across his face. He was sorry but not sorry. This is Dean Ambrose, outspoken, and honest no matter what the situation is.

Looking up at him as he began to turn to walk the other way towards his room. Gabbie got a huge boost of confidence.

"So how does one get you to trust them, I mean what if they are really interested in you, for you?...Not your name, not your material assets or status, not your career, but because they really want to know you. How would someone ..I don't know…break through this?"

She said as she walked closer to him and touched his heart. "Im just curious."

"Be honest, be real, no pushing, allow me to do the pushing, no obsessive behavior..and just be yourself. I hate fake people who are just here in my life to be there. Who try to get close to me because they are looking for something, and that something is not good, why are you asking?" he said pushing his hoodie down off of his head.

As he stood before her, she had the urge to kiss him, she didn't care why, she didn't care what he had to say…and if he stopped her before their lips met, and he shunned her at least she threw caution to the wind and did something wild for once. Stepping closer to him, she looked up into his eyes, which were becoming shifty at this point…he kept looking away from her. Placing her hand on his chest she smiled "Can you bend down I want to tell you something."

"Huh, what is it." He said bending his ear down to her.

Gabbie moved herself towards his lips and brushed against them, waiting for him to push her away, or to scream at her…but he didn't, instead he accepted the kiss she was giving him softly on his lips. It wasn't a severely passionate kiss, it was spontaneously done and Dean looked at her as he returned to his upright position. "Your slick Gabbie"

"How do you know my name Dean?"

"I heard you say it at the desk, and Gabbie is my nickname for you."

"That's my nickname from everyone."

"Yeah but when I say it, it send chills through you doesn't it." He said as he began to walk towards her.

She watched him as she backed into the wall beside her. Dean was coming towards her..he mind was screaming louder and louder…He leaned down and returned her formal kiss to her. His lips forging a seal with her and searching her for a sign of desire. Which he found when she let out a groan under his touch. Dean released himself from her, and she stood, staring at him quietly.

"I will see you tomorrow Gabbie." He said as he walked away from her.

* * *

Dean entered his room, and fell on his bed…it took no time, he was gone in a matter of minuets.

* * *

Walking towards her room she began to shed her jacket and outer layer top. This left her tank top and jeans as a remnant of what she had left on….her room was so comfortable, her bed enveloped her, her body still reacting to his touch..he kissed her…Oh My Goodness he kissed her she said to herself. Turning over, and balling up…and she began to dream..with a smile


	2. Maybe Just Maybe

Gabbie had set her alarm before she went to sleep but a phone call is what woke her. She kept trying to figure out where she was, then remembered she was supposed to meet Dean tomorrow. Her mind drifted back to the kiss and how it felt to be that close to him. It was slightly confusing and completely arousing at the same time. Her mind was swimming slowly up a stream she had never experienced.

Her mind in a haze she looked at the phone on the nightstand beside her. The light blinking she stared at her cell phone because she knew that everyone that knew her and where she was would call her cell.

"Hello" her voice dragged

"Hi Gabriella, its Kamden from the front desk...did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but that's a good thing, I was planning on getting up anyway so I could venture out and get some dinner."

"Well, that's why I was calling. I don't normally do this, but I couldn't help myself...would you like to go to dinner with me?"

"Huh, who me?" She said as she sat up in bed shaking the cobwebs off of her.

"Yeah you, why not you?"

" I don't know just never happened for me I guess."

"I wanted to ask you when you came in, but my boss was standing there and I could have gotten in trouble. If you don't want to its ok"

"No , I'm sorry don't mean to be so quiet, where I'm from, guys don't really ask me out...so forgive me."

"Well when another man can not see the shine of a beautiful thing, there is always someone who can, and I know you do not know me so we can go across the street to The Main Oyster Bar...they have really good food and they stay open until 2am. What do you say?"

"What time do you get off?"

"In an hour, but add an additional 30 minuets to that because I need to go in the back and shower and change clothes"

"Ok I will meet you downstairs"

"Cool, I promise you will have a good time."

"Ok"

Gabbie laid on the bed quietly, trying to gather her thoughts. Within five hours of her being in New York, she had kissed her favorite wrestler and had someone who was actually interested in her. Maybe she really did need to do as her cousin, and just move up north and see where it goes. Gabbie got up and began unpacking her clothes. She was never a heels wearing type. She liked her caps, her jeans and her t-shirts. She had always been that way. So unpacking her stuff she looked at her black Nike's and her favorite pink shirt. .

Her story was entailed years of issues, that had caused her to live her life in the shadows. As a young girl, she was always a plus size. It followed her and lingered with her a majority of her life Gabbie was shy for a reason, it was just her. She lost a few pounds and would gain them right back. It was a yo yo for her, but she continued to fight it.

One day she accepted that she could lose weight and still be happy, so as the pounds begin to shed she became happier. Now she wasn't a size two…far from it, but she was smaller than she was and was proud of that. She could finally fit in a pair of jeans and she felt more beautiful than ever.

As she stepped out of the shower, she looked at herself, rolls and all and smiled. She didn't wear a lot of extra, lip liner..lip gloss that was about all so she pulled her ponytail up and headed out. She seemed to get more and more anxious as she walked towards the elevator.

It only took a few seconds for the elevator to arrive, and she shuffled in.

* * *

"Hey hold the elevator!" She heard a voice shout and she did…and there he stood 6'4, auburn hair and blue eyes. His baseball cap turned backwards, and no shades this time. He kind of stepped back a little bit when he saw her, because she looked different to him in her street clothes, smiling he walked into the elevator and the doors closed. Gabbie smelled his cologne and slinked over into the corner of the elevator. He was so handsome to her, and she was there with him, in the elevator. The kisses that they exchanged earlier played like a movie in her mind and she smiled to herself. Leaning forward he pressed the stop button on the elevator and faced her. She wouldn't look at him for a bit, but she knew until she acknowledged him he was not going to allow this ride to continue.

"Yes sir?" She said as she faced him and leaned back against the elevator wall

"Where you going, looking all hot..smelling like that?" He said leaning on the other side of the elevator

"I am going out to dinner with the guy Kamden from the front desk, he should be waiting for me."

"Oh, humm dinner huh?, you didn't ask me if you could go to dinner with someone else Gabbie."

"Mr. Ambrose I wasn't aware I had to, since we just met and all, and we aren't dating."

" Well I think since I am the first guy you kissed since coming to this town. That I should be consulted when you are going to venture out with a total and complete stranger." Dean said as he smirked.

Moving slowly across the elevator he boxed her in with his arms and leaned down towards her face. She shivered at his closeness and ducked under his arms and smiled. Dean, not being outdone by her craftiness moved her towards the corner wall of the elevator and this time held her there. Pressing himself against her he felt her shift.

"I know your not nervous, not now, not here."

"No..ye…I don't know, kind of."

"You shouldn't be." Dean said as he bent down and tickled her neck with his tongue, which sent chills down her spine. She tried to press her hands against him but he gently took her hands into his and held them against his chest. His heart was beating against his chest and she could hear hers in her ears. "You started something earlier that I almost fixed, but I was trying to be respectful. Now I get in this elevator, and there you are…you look beautiful by the way…so beautiful…."

Gabbie looked up at him and smiled "You're the most beautiful man I have seen in a long time, and sometimes it seems as if you don't even know it." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck

"Don't do that Gabbie."

"Do what?" She said teasing him

"That…don't…stop it seriously."

"Why?, you don't like it?"

"Gabbie, if you want to make it downstairs….stop it, I'm not joking."

Gabbie stood on her tip toes and kissed him, Dean resisted himself for a bit, but his instincts kicked in and he kissed her back. Lifting her up he placed her on the bars in the elevator and placed himself between her legs. She braced herself against the elevator and looked him in his eyes. He laughed to himself and she laughed along with him.

"I am so wrong for this Dean, but I have wanted you for so long, just to touch your lips just once is enough for me."

"Why are you wrong Gabbie? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, just me, I don't do this…"

Dean had heard enough, he kissed her and ran his hands up the back of her shirt so he could feel her flesh, which was ever so warm and soft. She moaned at his touch but kept her composure. Pressing her hard against the wall he continued to touch her, not going to far, but just far enough. Dean was hungry for this, he hadn't had a fling in a while, just a wild and crazy fling that was what it was. He knew that this was going to be a quick and painless once in a lifetime moment for Gabbie and he knew she would enjoy it. Yet his head was telling him no. With every kiss and every rub, his body was growing more eager, and his mind was screaming to him to pump the brakes and stop. He didn't know why though, he just knew he couldn't go any further so in the middle of positioning her against the wall just like he wanted her, he stopped.

"I…I can't do this Gabbie, I can't…I want to…so damn bad, but I can't."

Gabbie looked at him with confusion, and adjusted herself, almost on the verge or crying. Dean looked over at her and turned his baseball cap forward to shield his eyes from her. He didn't want her to see the mixed feelings he was having, which were weird to him. He did what he wanted, when he wanted so for him to just go stale like that was weird.

"Did…did I do something wrong Dean?"

"Nah, I just couldn't do it for some reason, I don't know what it was."

"I guess your just not attracted to me enough"

"Maybe not, I don't really know, but I just can't do it. Take down my cell number and text me after you get in from your little date."

"Wait, you don't find me attractive, but you want me to text you after I get in, like you're my homie, after that mess that just happened?"

"Yep, I mean no hard feelings, I am not trying to be mean or anything..like I said I don't know what it is."

"Got me in her all horny and wet and ready..then on top of it all this is Dean Ambrose…Dean Freakin Ambrose kissing and grinding on me..take my number and text me my ass." Gabbie mumbled as she fidgeted around making sure she had her drivers license in her back pocket.

For a few seconds she just stared at him and she knew he saw her doing it, she really did not care.

As they hit the fourth floor she looked over at him and again.

"Dean, I am not going to chase you." She said as she took a pen out of her back pocket. Writing her number in his hand she kissed his palm as the they reached floor two. "If you want me that is how you get to me, simple as 1,2,3.

1) you can text me if you want or call me, its your choice.

2)if I am not busy I will respond, if I am I may or may not get back with you.

3)If you ever and I mean ever get me as hot, sticky and bothered as I am right now and leave me hanging I will never talk to you again, although that probably doesn't matter to you anyway."

* * *

As the doors opened, Dean looked at the digits in his hand and Gabbie stepped into the lobby, where Kamden was sitting in the waiting area, Gabbie smiled at him and how cute he was, his long brown hair, which had been pulled back when she walked in, now hung loosely down his back. When he smiled he had the most beautiful dimples. His eyes a hazel grey.

" Hi there beautiful" he said giving her the once over. Her curves made him smile, mainly because he had and was always attracted to larger sized women. Which he would confess to Gabbie at dinner later on. Gabbie stepped out of the elevator and into a hug with him and Dean stepped out behind her with a cold look on his face.

"Hey Mr. Ambrose, hope your night is going well," Kamden said as he continued to glance over at Gabbie, who at this point was smiling so hard that it caught him off guard.

"Yeah it was until about 30 minuets ago." Dean said looking towards Gabbie.

Gabbie chose to ignore his comment and waited for Kamden as he went and changed his clothes. Dean hovered around the lobby, waiting for some kind of movement from her, but he got nothing so he finally went into the bar. He sat close to the door so he could see Gabbie when she left .

Gabbie sat just a few feet a way from him, waiting for Kamden. Yet all she could think about was how Deans kisses felt, how he felt between her legs. How he smelled, how his lips tasted. She was loosing her mind. She wanted him…but he wasn't attracted to her, not really, because if he was she would be in his bed under the covers right now. It actually made her sick to her stomach at how she had thrown herself at him. Kamden's touch was soft and it shook her out of her fantasy. Looking back she smiled at how sweet he was as he took her hand and walked holding onto her as they exited the hotel lobby. Looking to her left as they walked to the door she saw Dean with a beer in front of him looking at his hand. Locking eyes for a mere second seemed like an eternity as she left.

* * *

Dean stared at the number in his hand and took a drink of his glass of beer. He was about to just wipe the number from his palm and then he smelled her….that sweet scent.. She was all over his shirt, her scent was on his neck….her hands were in his hair. Her skin felt so soft and smooth and warm to him. Shaking it off he looked back down at his hand for a third time since she left, reaching into his back pocket he put the number in his phone and wiped it from the palm of his hand and looked out of the window, and across the street, on the patio , sitting together, there they were and he sipped on his glass of beer,watching her.

* * *

Gabbie did not expect to enjoy herself…and yet Kamden had her full attention. He would crack a joke and she would laugh and she saw genuine attraction from him, which was nice. He was tan and fit, stood about six feet. So him standing in front of her made her look up since she was 5'4. His brown hair was wavy and when he laughed it would move slightly towards the front of his forehead. His glasses were black rimmed and she loved that because she adored the nerd look.

"So, why are you single again." He said with a smile

"The right man hasn't come along, so I haven't had a huge slew of men knocking down my door."

"I don't get it, up here I dream about having a woman like you. You know.. smart, funny, classy and can't find a thing."

"Honestly every guy I have met has been looking for some quick and easy tail. That's just not me at all. I want more than a one night stand or a fling , so I shoot them down before they even start."

" Why didn't you shoot me down."

"Honestly, you just don't seem like your playing games, I guess that's why."

"I'm not honestly, I mean can I say something to you and you not think I'm weird" he said as he took a sip of his beer

"Sure"

"I have seen you before, I felt like I knew you as soon as you walked in. I know its weird to say but its like we have crossed paths before. I have seen your smile before…heard your voice before.,"

"Like we have met in another time or space you mean."

Kamden looked her closely to make sure she wasn't making fun of him, when he realized she wasn't he replied to her. "That's exactly what I meant."

"Your not crazy, I feel like I know you already too. I wouldn't have come with you otherwise."

Kamden reached for her hand and took it into his and gently kissed it with a smile. As they continued their conversation.

* * *

Dean sat at the table, looking out of the window, as he nursed his third beer. He watched Gabbie without her even knowing.. and the more he drank the more he could taste her lips. He could feel her skin…

"Why couldn't I take you , I was so ready for you.." he mumbled to himself, as he took his phone out of his back pocket and dialed a number.


	3. Stalk Me

Hat low, he watched them. Gabbie laughing insanely at his stupid jokes. Eyes focused as he watched them. His hand sliding over hers. Heat filled, he watched them as he sipped on his beer. Several fans had seen him, and asked for selfies, which he hated by the way…and he would put on his best fake smile and either a peace sign or a "hang loose" sign he did with Roman all the time.

As the last fan walked away, he turned his attention back to them…to her…, and sipped on his beer in silence. It seemed as if she felt him staring because she looked up at one point and looked his way and smiled…as if she could see him in the lounge watching her through the window. Taking out his phone he didn't even look down he just dialed the number that was engraved in his head.

* * *

Gabbie really was having fun, for the first time in years. She was comfortable and enthralled in a deep conversation about wrestling. Kamden did not like wrestling and he could not understand why a woman like her did.

"Kam, I have been into wrestling all of my life. It was just a habit, and now I can not shake it…nor do I want to."

"I guess Gabriella, just seems like a waste of time to watch it..its fake."

"I hate when people say that. Yes it is scripted for the most part, but the injuries and the fighting that they do to get where they are is not. I just love it…its great."

"Who's your favorite?"

"My favorite wrestler you mean?," she said as she drank some moscotto "Dusty Rhodes and Rowdy Roddy Piper my faves of all time…at the present Dean Ambrose is my fave."

"He was looking at you so weird earlier."

"Who?"

"Mr. Ambrose, when you two stepped off of the elevator he had this weird look on his face."

"I hadn't noticed." She said as her mind flashed back, which made her squirm in her chair.

As they continued to talk her phone rang and she looked at it, but did not know the number so she forwarded the call to voicemail. The same number called back twice and she did the same thing…on the next call she looked at the phone for a second and decided to answer it. "Give me a sec Kam someone keeps calling me." She said as she rose from the table to get some privacy.

* * *

"Hello."

"Having fun on your little date Gabbs"

"Dean? Why are you calling are you ok? Are you drunk?"

"No I am not drunk, I just feel really, really good right now, so like I said are you enjoying your date?

"Its nice, he is cool. You need to go to bed."

"I need you to come back over here from that la ti da restaurant and tuck me in…that's what I need Gabbie."

"For what Dean, your not even attracted to me. Don't do the charity case thing, you don't have to feel guilty that you don't like me. I'm fine."

"You talk too much."

"You talk too little."

"Unfold your arms and stop pouting, you look like a little elf having a temper tantrum."

Hearing this Gabbie looked up and starting visually searching for the auburn haired stalker, but could not seem to locate him. She glanced at every table she stood close to..No Dean, she glanced at the tables around the area she and Kamden were sitting…No Dean.

"You're a stalker." She said with a smile

"You like it..you know you do…come tuck me in…room 635 make it quick…" and then click

* * *

Walking back to her table she was replaying every word he just said, she was also trying to figure out what she could say to Kamden so she could get back to the hotel. Gabbie had never had the experience of two men wanting her at the same time…so it was odd…she knew by instinct that Dean only wanted her because Kamden took her out…otherwise it would not have even been that big of a deal.

Kamden had a look of concern on his face as she approached the table.

"Everything ok?'

"That was my mom, she was worried about me, she hadn't heard from me all day and that is not normal for us." She said knowing she had spoken with her mother right after she got off of the phone with Kamden the first time in her mind Gabbie whispered a prayer asking forgiveness for the lie she had just told and more importantly for the things she wanted to do to Dean. "I'm getting a little sleepy, is it ok if we continue this tomorrow after the autograph signing with Dean?'

"No that is fine, do you want me to walk you back over?"

"Sure, I would love that." She said with a smile

Dean watched closely as she walked back to the table. The body language had changed…yes she was coming…she was on her way to him. Sliding out of his chair he slid his card to the bartender, told him to take an additional 20.00 tip and declined his receipt.

As he walked to the elevator he took his phone out again and texted Gabbie

 _ **The door will be unlocked, take your jacket off and drop it where you stand when you come in. We are going to play a little game tonight Gabbs**_

As he hit send the elevators began to close and he smiled that crooked, sneaky grin of his..it was going to be a fun night.

Gabbie smiled as Kamden walked her into the hotel and to the elevator doors. As he pressed the button for the elevator she turned and hugged him.

"Thank you for showing me such a good time."

"You sure you do not need me to walk you to your room?"

"No, I'm fine just need to get a little sleep. I will text you in the morning ok."

"Cool, I am off tomorrow so I will be by tomorrow night and we can hang out again if you like."

"Tomorrow is the signing, and the picture session and the Q&A so we can shoot for Saturday morning Brunch how's that?"

"Perfect..I can't wait to see you again." He said as he moved in for her cheek, which she gladly accepted. As she blushed he hugged her tightly and she then allowed him to place a soft kiss on her lips.

As the elevator doors closed she looked at her phone and saw the text Dean had left. She wanted to go shower and freshen up, but she thought he may really want to get some sleep so she headed to his room, not knowing what was in store for her.

* * *

Knocking on the door at first, she remembered he said it was unlocked so she walked in and heard a voice say _take off your jacket at the door Gabbs_

She looked around for Dean but could not see him sitting in the dark, in the chair in the corner of the room.

"What did you want Dean?"

 _"You thought I was joking, when I said drop your jacket? Take off your jacket slowly by the door."_

So she did as he said and took her jacket off and dropped it on the floor.

" _Close your eyes Gabbs and do not open them again until I tell you to."_

She did as he said and tried to keep her breathing under control, but she had never experienced the feelings she felt swirling inside of her. She was excited, lost, sexually heightened and did not know what he wanted to do. Dean walked over to her and looked at her, placing her hand on his bare chest he smiled at how she was shaking and she gasped at the feeling of him under her finger tips.

" _Why are you shaking?"_

"I..I don't know Dean..I mean I haven't been with many men, I…I mean…I….I don't know."

" _Tell me how it feels for me to touch you here."_ Deans fingers glided themselves upon her hips, and she sucked in air as her eyes remained closed. He watched her and how timid she was. He was going to do away with that before the night was done. He slipped his hand inside of her jeans and her knees buckled as she grabbed for him. Moving back slightly, he began to toy with her…his fingers dancing on the outside of her lips…his index finger touched her clit and then retracted.

 _"You like that don't you Gabriella?"_

The sound of her name rolled off of his tongue like a fine wine….he licked her neck softly as he laid her down before him. He took his time teasing her and she moaned softly. She was new to this…so now to this he thought as he continued. He didn't lay near her, he stood and watched her. She was so wet…so ready….but not yet.

 _"Slip your pants down those pretty hips of yours Gabriella, and keep your eyes closed."_

Doing as he said she could not get her mind to cooperate with the rest of her. His fingers continued to toy with her, tease her. As she unbuttoned her pants completely and began to slip them and her panties down she felt herself beginning to come and she stopped and begin to move with the rythum of Deans fingers, she engulfed his fingers inside of her and he felt her body begin to tremble.

 _"Not yet Gabriella, its not time…not until I say…."_

* * *

Her eyes covered, she was afraid, excited…every emotion she could think. He was touching her…him…why…why would he even want her…he was so beautiful to her…she wanted to open her eyes but dare not to. Then came the kiss. His lips were so soft, his tongue so warm. He continued to finger her as he kissed her…she was loosing her mind…she was loosing her mind…was she dreaming…was she about to wake up soon….her shirt was gone now..she could feel him on her legs…he had on a towel..she could feel the roughness of it…she could smell the alcohol on his breath…he didn't fumble…he knew exactly what he was doing…she was so timid…so scared…but so ready…so ready for him

* * *

Her breast were so full, so soft…as he took them into his mouth…she wanted him so bad he could feel the heat from her body calling to him. He wasn't eager to break the seal…not just yet….not just yet. He watched her body as she began to cum. His fingers spread inside of her and she screamed. Yes she was so tight..so ready…so his tonight. Damn that punk kid that tried to take what was his, it was not going to happen..and damn her for going with him.

 _"I want you to cum all over my fingers, and remember who made you cum like this, you understand Gabriella?"_

Gabbie could not speak, only moan loudly as she came in a gush. Why was he doing this to her…why…she kept trying to figure things out in her head but she was so far gone she had no chance.

He was watching her now…literally sitting up so he could watch her…she was nervous, he could smell her fear…that turned him on. Slipping the condom on himself he spread her legs and looked at the beginning of his pleasure for the night.

 _"I wanted to taste you earlier, I think now is a good time."_

Dean slipped down her body..his hands holding her hips as his lips began to please her. She grabbed at something. It had to be his hair it was so soft…her hips met every stroke of his tongue….her body in motion as his lips suck and lick on her softly.

" _You taste so good…so sweet."_

Dean continued to take her and tease her, he was getting harder by the minuet. " _I know you probably feel like paradise…open your eyes and watch me fuck you."_

She was still trying to get her thoughts together…his look was so intense she just laid and watched him, she couldn't speak. His hands lifter her legs on his shoulders and he pushed them back.

Entering her, he took his time….she was biting her bottom lip…he leaned down and kissed her. His tongue tickeling her " _Have you ever come so hard your body looses control?"_ He whispered in her ear as his body movement merged with hers.

She tried to speak, but her mind and body had subjected themselves to him. She hadn't , he knew it…he could tell…. " _Relax….let me control you."_

Rising from the bed, he drug her to the edge of the bed and tilted her hips towards the floor. His thrust began slowly and he took his time. She finally was able to touch him like she wanted. Gabbie looked and Dean, his muscles flexing as he held her in place. She was beyond turned on…she had wanted this for so long and still could not believe it was happening. She tried to meet his thrust but he was too experienced for her. Every move had a counter move….every stroke took her somewhere she had never been..made her feel what she had never felt.

"Dean…I love this."

 _"There is so much more to come tonight Gabriella."_

Her hips were his canvass as he held them tightly in place. He could hear how wet she was, as she trembled and grabbed his shoulders, he leaned into her and used his palms to balance her on the edge… " _There it is, there's that spot…let go and let it happen Gabriella."_

* * *

Gabbie felt a surge go through her body, it was pure electricity to her. Her eyes widened and her nails dug into Dean's back. What was going on, her mind wondered….and then the second jolt of electricity hit her. With every movement and every stroke her body shook…the intensity of it was overwhelming… her mind reeling she could not understand what was happening to her body at this point. Dean held her..she was having an …orgasm? Was this what it felt like? With the next stroke of his hips, her body locked up…sweat formed between her breast…she could not stop her hips from colliding with his. His thrust became faster and she threw herself against him. Her hands shaking all she could hear was his encouragement for her to let go.

* * *

Dean could feel her begin to tighten, her walls closing around him. He sped up his pace and she grabbed his arms..holding on for dear life as she bared down on him and he met her forcefully. _"Cum on Gabriella, your so wet and deep…cum on"_

Gabriella felt heat rising inside of her and she couldn't stop it. Her legs begin to shake and she threw her head back…Deans lips met her breast and she cold feel his tongue running over her nipple as she came for the first time she screamed his name loudly…and he seemed to go exaust himself, she realized he had cum with her…her mind reeling she just held onto him as he relaxed on her chest.

Dean came harder than he expected….laying on her chest…their breathing our of control. He played with his next move. Should he get up, take a shower and make her leave? Should he continue? He couldn't get enough…so he removed his condom and revived himself. He was going to continue this throughout the night …kissing her lips he looked into her eyes and began to touch her again…this reaction was golden to him "Make me cum again Dean…" she said with a smile


	4. Wrapped Up

Gabbie lay staring at the darkness that surrounded her. Dean was quietly sleeping the only thing that let her know he was really there was the tight grip he had on her waist as he laid behind her. He was hard again. Even in his sleep. She didn't move..she just laid there staring at every crack, dent, mark on the ceiling.

She was afraid of this night, although she had dreamed of it several times…nothing inside of her made her feel as if it was going to become reality.

Yet it did, she was laying next to Dean Ambrose. Her body still sore from the things he had done, and still shaking slightly from all of the orgasms she had been given by him. "What am I doing here?" she mumbled to herself. _Maybe if I just get up and leave he will forget this even happened.._ she said as she tried to figure things out.

"Why are you concentrating on what happened so hard?" Dean said as he rose above her. She could see his blue eyes focusing on her and she felt herself getting wet all over again.

"I don't know, I mean I have never done anything like this before. I am slightly confused right now."

"Why are you confused?" he said removing his arm from her waist, and turning her over on her back.

"I…Dean…I ..I just am."

"You didn't like it?" he said with concern in his eyes

"That's the problem, I loved it. No one has ever made me feel like that. It was absolutely beautiful. Which is why there is confusion."

"Ok explain, because I am lost right now Gabbie."

"Its hard to explain Dean, I am just ….why me? Of all the women that want and desire you in the world? Why me?"

Dean was laying on his back and sat up fully in the bed to make sure he was hearing things right. "Hell is wrong with you Gabriella?" She closed her eyes because every time he said her full name she shivered. "I mean seriously, what makes you say the shit you say, you said something like that before…I don't like that shit."

Gabbie looked, and slinked away from him. Rising from the bed she headed towards the bathroom quickly and shut the door in a hurried fashion and Dean heard the click from the lock. "Oh fuck me!"

Dean got up and followed her, and knocked on the door asking her to let him in, when she wouldn't he put the right amount of pressure on the lock to juggle the door until it opened. It was a trick he learned years ago in Cincinnati as a kid, and never forgot it. She stood by the mirror, with tears in her eyes and tissue in her hand. "Get out please." She said softly and Dean just stood there, watching her as she tried to compose herself.

"Nope"

"Get..the fuck..out Dean." She said as she looked at him with fury in her eyes… "You want to know why I say the shit I do Deano, its because of snide ass pricks like yourself! That don't know how to talk to women…that just want pussy..get the fuck out of here with that bullshit. Actually no…since I have my own room, that I PAID FOR..I will get the fuck out of here..you prick bastard."

He stared at her as she stormed past him, she began gathering her clothes and putting them on, he nostrels were flaring and she was breathing harder and harder. Dean continued to stand in the doorway and watch her silently. When she got on her socks, he laughed.

"You do know your not going anywhere right?"

"Who said I'm not!"

"I did, I'm not done with you yet and even when I am done..your mine now…your not going anywere."

"Look asshole, your not my dad, my boyfriend or my lover. Your just some prick wrestler who I chose to fuck..or who chose to fuck me..whichever way you want to turn it…..it was my mistake I own up to it..I am going to my room..taking a shower and going to bed…and you can keep your shitty autograph…and your pic…goodnight." She said as she turned the nob to the door to leave with her sneakers in her hands.

Dean made it to the door in two steps and slammed it shut. "What did I just say?"

"Let me out of here!" she said defiantly looking into his eyes. Which made him laugh even harder.

"You want me to fuck you again don't you Gabriella? You want me to throw you on this bed and fuck you until you explode, don't you." He said as he boxed her in at the door and locked it.

"I want you to get out of my way and go fuck yourself!"

"I would rather it be you I am fucking than myself."

Dean pressed himself against her and kissed her roughly, and she squirmed to get away, but he was too much for her, he was much taller and had more strength. Taking his hand he snatched her pants off and grabbed the shoes from her hands and threw them across the room. Looking at him she slapped him so hard she left a red mark across his face. Her breathing ragged and heavy she smacked him a second time, and he laughed. His hands began to roam for her. She was so wet she was literally dripping.

"You want me to fuck you, just admit it Gabriella." He said as he got down on his knees in front of her.

"Fuck you Dean!" she said looking down at him. His fingers beginning to toy with her. He opened her up and began to taste her, her clit increasing in his mouth as he sucked and licked on her. He took one leg and threw it over his shoulder while he began to finger her.

"Yeah, fight it…fight this ..keep fighting."

She loved how he felt when he was being forceful, his roughness was so good right now. She did want him, that was the whole point of it all, and he knew it. Gabbie leaned against the wall and sighed, "I hate you…" she whispered as he brought her close.

"I know you do, I know you do." He whispered guiding her to the bed, his fingers still inside of her. "Get on all fours."

Looking back at him she wanted him so bad, his auburn hair a mess, his chest bare, his arms tone…his smile…those dimples. She was aching for him right now, so she did as he said. The condom rapper was torn, she heard it. As he entered her she grabbed the sheets in front of her, and leaned down to accept him fully. "You make me so fucking sick Dean…..oh…dammit."

"I know I do Gabriella." He whispered as he leaned down to her ear, a thrust took her breath from her. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to hurt you. Just don't say those things. " a second thrust made her cry out his name. "You are beautiful, don't ever forget that." A third thrust and her legs begin to tremble. Grabbing her hips he yanked her back and slammed into her with such force that she fell face first into the bed. His voice went back to the original from last night. It was soft, and forceful all at once.

 _"Where did you think you were going Gabriella, I would have come right behind you. "_

She was totally silent, but her body told the tale. He saw her fingers digging into the mattress, her nails gripping the sheets. Her back arched and he saw sweat glistening on the small of her back. He had her…he had her right where he wanted her. Forging forward into her, his strokes became stronger. She did all she could to keep her lips closed, but she couldn't any longer. She screamed his name as her desire grew. Flipping her on her back he positioned himself so he could watch her.

Gabbie grabbed his arms and they locked eyes, she could not take her eyes off of him as he stared into hers. " _Show me how much you want me Gabriella."_

 _"Let me ride you Dean."_ He heard her voice and it was like music to his ears. He laid down on the bed and she took his manhood between her palms and looked at him, she braced herself on his chest and took him fully into her. As she sat back she felt him in the pit of her stomach.

" _I want you so bad, grab my hips Dean."_

Dean grabbed her hips and she moved with him. Her rhythum was slow at first, and then she sped up. Dean waited patently for the shutter, the leg shaking anything to show him that he had reached it. Then with slow thrust from below he felt her jump and her walls begin to close. " _Got you Gabriella, I got you."_

Dean wrapped his arm around her and lifted her body, tipping her forward and his thrust began. Gabbie held onto the headboard as his thrust quickened. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she felt heat rising from inside of her stomach. Deans lips forged a seal over her breast . He watched her as she groaned softly. She was trying to break free from his grip, she pushed on his chest but he held her tightly. With his free hand he reached up and took a handful of her hair into his palm and softly pulled her hair back. This caused her to rock back and forth as she dug her nails deep into his shoulders almost breaking his skin.

Gabbies body had a mind of its own when it came to him. Dean watched her as she began to lose herself. His thrust quicker and quicker and she leaned deeply onto him and he held her there, waiting for her, her walls closed tighter and he groaned as he began to get closer to his . He didn't realize that she had shifted her body so she could look down and watch him as well.

Looking down, watching him Gabbie began to move faster on top of him. She wanted to stop but she couldn't. Deans muscled flexed and his eyes closed as he pulled her hair tighter in his grip. She leaned down to his ear " _I love to watch you cum."_

Once he realized he was on display, he opened his baby blues and smiled sneakily and snatched her back by the hair so she fell backwards and was slightly hanging off of the bed. He positioned himself just right and made sure her legs were around him…then drug her body onto the bed enough that he could hold her down. Grabbing her wrist he held her in place so she could not move and continued his mission.

 _"You do know you can never get the best of me, right? I won't allow you to do that to me Gabriella. I will give you what you want though and that's me…right now..in this room."_

At that point he thrust into her so hard she screamed. Leaning down he continued to whisper things to her as she came closer and closer to the edge of climax. She wanted to move away from him but she was caught in his grasp and could not squirm free of him at all.

 _"What's wrong Gabriella, your running now? I thought you were ready for what I had to give you.."_ He whispered in her ear as another thrust rocked her, her wrist still held by him her eyes begin to close and he smiled and slow thrust quickened. Her moans penetrated his ears and made him continue deeper as he raised himself on his knees while continuing to hold her wrist in place , her walls begin to clench as she squirmed his grip got tighter and she bared down on him as he held her and continued. He was reaching his peak and she was wit him… "DEAN!" she screamed as her thighs shook and her breathing held. "SHIT!" Dean said with a final

movement.

As they finished Dean collapsed on top of her and she left her legs around him. She held him as his breathing slowed and the weight of him became heavier. She knew he was asleep now. She couldn't leave because when she tried to move he locked her back down on the bed.

She could hear her phone vibrating in her jeans and she didn't know who it was. She knew her mom would be calling to check on her, so she inched towards the edge of the bed as he moved right along with her, and with one leg lifted her jeans off of the floor and rummaged through her pockets.

It was her mom, so she had to answer.

"Mom? It's late, are you ok?"

"Yes baby, hadn't heard from you."

"Yeah, I'm laying down right now. It has been a super long day." She said as she rubbed her hand down Deans back as he slept.

"Did you meet that guy yet?"

"I meet him tomorrow mom."

 _"Don't lie to your mom, that's not nice Gabriella."_ Dean said as he leaned his head up and kissed her.

"Gabbs who is that?"

"A friend mom, he is a lunatic, but he is ok."

 _"Oh I'm a lunatic now? You weren't saying that a few…"_

Gabbie covered his mouth and laughed .

"What friend, I didn't know you had friends in New York baby?, You be careful there baby ok. I don't want you to get hurt."

"He won't hurt me mom, he's harmless."

 _"Keep telling yourself that."_ Dean said as he got up to take a shower.

Gabbie continued to talk to her mom and as she disconnected the call she wrote a note and got dressed. She wanted to slip out before Dean came back. She was afraid she was going to get caught up in this and that just was not feasible to her. Slipping out she blew a kiss towards the bathroom, and walked out.

Dean finished his shower and singing "This Is How We Do It" and was doing his little dance coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked around the room for a bit and saw Gabbie had left "Sneaky little vixen." He said with a smile. On the bed she had left a note that read:

 _Dean,_

 _You are amazing..not just in the bed but period. Thank you for making my one night, my day and my eternity. I could lay in here all night but you have an autograph signing and photo op in the morning and I don't want you passing out at it…I don't need to go now I had the real thing…so I will be here at the hotel tomorrow and leaving Monday after Raw….thanks again_

 _Gabriella_

Dean threw the note on the bed and picked up his phone and memory dialed her again.

"Hello?"

"I told you I would follow you didn't I."

"Dean, stop it's late and…."

"I'm a big boy, I can handle myself…I told you not to leave right?"

"Yes.."

"Ok so we know what happens next right?"

"No."

"You have been bad, you have to listen to me of else I will have to take matters into my own hands…like now, I have to do more work so you will know who is in control. "

"Don't come down here Dean….don't"

"Open the door Gabriella…"

She laid there for a few minuets, trying to catch her thoughts and then he said it for a second time, so she opened the door…and there he stood…in the hallway, in a towel…looking at her, his hair still wet, his manhood at attention.

"You are a damn machine…gosh…"

"I do what I do, and I do it fairly well." He said walking into her room. Throwing her on the bed.

"I need to take a shower, I'm sticky…"

"Ok lets go."

"You took a shower already!"

"Not with you I didn't," he said walking behind her watching her shake "Damn you have one fat ass."

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh and by the way…your coming to the autograph and photo op."

She quietly shook her head ok and started the shower…Dean undressed her from behind and they started making love again in the shower. As sore as she was..she just could not get enough of him…what in the world was happening…she was on the Ambrose Asylum ride and could not get off


	5. Aftershock

Gabbie fell asleep and forgot where she was, when she woke..Dean was gone. No note, no goodbye, nothing just a silent room. She expected just as much, she wasn't expecting anymore than what she received and that was fine. She would go back home with a smile on her face and with the memory of him in her heart.

Rising from her bed she went to face the mirror and the site she saw made her laugh loudly. She had several marks on her neck and chest, and even a few on her shoulder. Her hair was a frazzled mess, her eyes red and her body still sore. She was not used to the activity she had engulfed herself in, so she had to really shake off the remnants of what had taken place the night before.

As she brushed her teeth she began having small flashbacks of Dean, how he looked during their moment. How he grit his teeth as he came, the way he whispered in her ear as he took her from behind. The look of lust he carried inside of him as he stood at her door in his towel. It all rushed back to her and she shivered at the thought of his hands running over her. She walked through the room tidying up the room, which was a complete wreck, and opened the door to see if a housekeeper was in the hallway, she had chosen to change her own sheets and remake her own bed…

In the hallway a young woman stood, she was by Deans room, and Dean was standing in front of her signing a piece of paper. Walking down she acted as if she had never met him before and smiled at the housekeeper who was beyond excited to be meeting him.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry can I please get a set of sheets and a new set of towels. I will clean my own room and I will bring the sheets and towels to you for you to take down to the laundry."

"Are you sure ma'am? Most of our guest don't do those things and I am more than happy to clean for you."

"No it's fine, I used to do housekeeping a long time ago so I'm good, plus I have tons of energy this morning, so I don't mind." She said with a smirk.

* * *

Dean stood and watched the interaction between Gabbie and the housekeeper, who had told him her name was Samantha, and gave Gabbie a once over, her neck filled with his passion, she was scruffy this morning and seemed not to care. Her Ambrose Asylum shirt covering her hips, he could tell she had nothing on underneath. Which made him as hard as a brick. She looked like a little school girl with her braids tied up in a bun. He also liked the fact that she was down to earth enough to clean up behind herself and not be too stuck up to do something as small to some as clean her own room. When he left her this morning she was on her stomach…it took all he had to not dig deep inside of her and make her moan his name like she did last night.

Yet he let her sleep, her face was relaxed, her braids hung completely over her face and she was wrapped in the covers like she was in a cocoon. She had screamed so loud the night before she seemed a tad bit hoarse this morning. He could hear the scruffiness in her voice.

As she gathered the sheets and walked away, her but did this jiggle thing that made his dick twitch as she walked. He looked at her and smiled to himself because of the secret they shared.

* * *

Gabbie walked back into her room and began cleaning her room, snatching the sheets and pillowcases off of the bed. Taking the pillow case she stuffed the sheets and towels from the room inside of it and began to make the bed. Her plan was to make the bed, take a shower and head out for a few hours to enjoy the city. She had decided to not go to the meet and greet and Q&A with Dean, since they had spend the night together. So she had planned to do other things.

A soft knock came to the door as she squared off the sheets and began tucking them. From the softness of the knock she thought it was the housekeeper, so she opened the door and smiled as Dean walked in. She looked up at him and he stared down at her 5'4" frame. She then went back to making the bed. Every remnant of their night was not gone. The condoms and wrappers were in the trash can tied up in a bag ready for disposal, the lamp that was on the floor this morning was now back in place…even the glasses they had used for drinks were back in place.

Dean was impressed….

As she bent over to tuck the far right corner of the flat sheet under the mattress Dean caught a glimpse of her butt, which had nothing covering it. He sipped his book bag off of his shoulders and walked silently behind her without her even noticing.

* * *

She felt his arms slip around her and she stopped what she was doing and laid her head back on his chest, the night before all over her body and deep in her thoughts. Dean was like a drug and she would take a hit at any moment as long as he would give himself to her. She breathed out a silent sign.

"I haven't taken my shower yet Dean and I am too sore to do anything with you right now." She said softly, trying to resist his scent as it filled her senses.

"I'm not trying to do anything, I just wanted to do this." He said as he kissed her softly on her neck, while tasting her skin under his tongue. Sucking softly he bit into her just slightly, and she giggled.

"What are you doing Dean,?" she said turning to face him, looking up at him

"Honestly, I have no idea what I am doing right now. I kind of like it though. Haven't met too many like you, down to earth…won't take my shit, and keeps me in place."

Leaning down he kissed her, and she fell limp in his arms. He was soft with this kiss, his lips covered hers and his tongue danced across her lips, until she allowed him access to her. Reaching up she removed the cap he was wearing and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. She couldn't resist him, she wanted him.

"Dean….take a shower with me before you go…"

He looked at her and smiled "The car will be here in about 45 minuets Gabriella, plus I already took my shower."

"Yeah but you didn't take the shower with me." She said walking into the bathroom turning on the water.

* * *

Dean looked down at his watch and into the bathroom. He could see her in the mirror wrapping herself in a towel and her braids now down as they swayed over her back. He laughed at his thoughts and took off his shirt.

Walking to the bathroom door he saw her step in the shower, and he walked over to the shower curtain, which she had left open for his enjoyment and watched her. She stood there ready for him. Reaching down she unzipped his jeans and began to massage him in her hands. "Join me." She whispered as he stood there

Try as he might he could not resist her, and his pants fell to the floor and his shoes came off.

As he entered the shower with her..Gabbie kneeled before him and engulfed him into the moistness of her lips. His eyes rolled back and he braced himself against the shower wall. Head spinning he took a handful of her hair in his hands and allowed himself to enjoy this place he was in at the moment.

The two of them used the shower at their place of release as they continued to mold into each others bodies. The ending result had Gabbie holding onto the shower wall as Dean had her legs wrapped around his waist, as the both came the heat and water mixed in the bathroom, along with their moans had their bodies spent as fucking turned into love making.

* * *

As bad as he wanted to stay he couldn't so he, once again left her laying on the bed, asleep. Looking back at her, she seemed angelic as she slept. His hat now on, his hair still wet, he noticed before walking out he had a mark on his shoulder. She had left her mark on him…she had left her mark.

* * *

Gabbie woke, three hours later, in a fog. Her phone vibrating over and over. She cracker her eyes and looked at the text messages that were coming through. One was from Kamden and the other from Dean

Kamden:

 _"Hello Beautiful, just checking on you to see if you wanted to meet up today. I really enjoyed our time together and I would like another chance to talk before you leave on Tuesday."_

Dean:

 _Babe, I hope you didn't forget about the signing and the photo op, I meant what I said, I want you to come. See you in two hours._

Rolling over she was trying to decide if she really wanted to go, what was the purpose, she had already met him. Hell she had slept with him more times that she had slept with one man in her entire life. She knew if she didn't go there would be consequence so she got up and showered for a second time and headed out.

The convention center was in walking distance of the hotel, so she decided to go get some breakfast and then head there. She looked for a spot to sit as she waited for her order and as she sat down her phone rang from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"You awake babe?"

"Oh, hey..yes. I'm getting some breakfast then I'll be on my way."

" _It took everything in me to leave you laying there this morning. You make a man never want to leave you."_

"Thanks, I'm still all marked up, I had to put makeup on all these marks on me, but I guess loving you made it easy to deal with."

 _"What did you say."_

"Nothing, I have to go." She said as she hung up the call. "What the hell Gabbie!" she mumbled to herself.

"Did she say loving you?" A smile tickled his lips as he sat back in the seat of the limo he was in.


	6. What's Next

_**Thanks everyone for taking this ride with me..this chapter will be a tad bit longer...love you guys**_

Gabbie walked into the convention center and smiled at all of the different individuals there. It was a mixture of anime lovers and comic book fans. She was in the midst of greatness that she was coming across. She had met a few of the fans and they all talked one after the other about Dean and Roman, who were both at the signing.

Gabbie didn't even know Roman was there. Picking up her cell she texted "I'm here" and sat close to the area where the photo ops would take place. She smiled to herself as she thought about a few hours ago. She hoped that she had covered the marks on her neck totally. She became a bit twitchy as she began to fantasize about Dean. It wasn't her fault, he just did that to her.

Sitting at one of the tables close to the photo area, Gabbie begin to hear handclaps and whistling and a lot of other noises and as she looked up she saw her beautiful Dean and his best friend Roman as they walked to the photo op section together. Her smile told the entire story of what they had done. Dean looked to the side and smiled as he saw her and Roman looked in the same direction as Dean whispered something to him. Romans face lit up and he nodded his head at her, which made Gabbie blush and hide her head in her jacket.

* * *

Dean saw her at the table as he and Roman rounded the corner. He had told Roman about her when Roman saw the marks on his shoulder and neck. The conversation was beyond hilarious and Roman made sure Dean knew he would never live this down.

"Dean what the hell happened to your neck man?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's all scratched and bit up, all the way down to your shoulder…what the hell?"

"Long story and an even longer night."

"You didn't hook up with someone, there is no way…"

"And Ro she was a big girl, man…she was hot as hell, I could barely stop."

"Wait…so you had sex last night?"

"Yeah man..yeah"

"Man…how in the hell do you get so much ass, I just don't get it?"

"It's that Ambrose charm man, ladies love me..and these dimples seal the deal."

"Ok who was she?"

"Her name is Gabbie, Gabriella. She is 5"4", has braids, and has one big ass and I love it."

"Wait…Braids..is she black Dean?"

"Yeah…Ambrose doesn't see color Ro, come on now."

"Well I haven't seen you with any Nubian queens so I didn't know if you liked black women or not."

"Short, tall, big or small..Ambrose can please em all."

"Dean I am going to need you to never say that again…ever.."

They looked at each other and laughed loudly as they came up on the tabled section. Dean looked over and there she was. Her light eyes watched him, and he watched back. "Ro, there she goes. Over there in the black and red jacket." Dean said as he watched her begin to mumble to herself and tuck her head inside of her jacket, "

As Roman looked over to the left, he saw Gabbie tucking her head into her jacket. Which made him laugh so hard he turned red as he did the finger wave… which made Gabbie almost, get up and walk out. Until she got a text…

 _"If you leave I will come by your room tonight and have my way with you. So sit right there until the photo op. Are you taking a pic with me and Roman or just me."_

 _"Just you, I had no idea Roman was going to be here"_

 _"You want to do a pic with both of us?"_

 _"As long as I get a pic with you I'm good."_

 _"I got you babe."_

* * *

Gabbie sat patiently in the waiting area until the line began to form for the ops with Dean. She had her badge around her neck and her photo op and autograph tickets ready as well. She stood patently as she heard the other girls that surrounded her spoke about how handsome Dean was and how they wanted to do their photos. She kept silent as she continued to get closer and closer to him through the booth that was set up specifically for him.

As she stepped through the curtain, he looked at her and smiled.

"How are you?" he said as she approached him

"I'm fine Mr. Ambrose. " she said extending her hand.

"So formal…what can I do to get you loosened up?"

"Can I have a hug?"

"Sure…" which caused him to wrap his arms around her tightly. Which seemed to make a warm moment in the booth for them both. The photographer looked at the two of them and snapped the pic of them. Gabbie looked up at him and he looked down at her…she wanted to kiss him so bad, but she knew it would cause so much friction and trouble that she just shook it off. "Thanks Mr. Ambrose." She said with a sly smile..and he winked at her and whispered "I will see you on the 6th floor tonight."

He did something to her…he mesmerized her, she couldn't even think straight. Wanting him was automatic..so many wanted him…she kept wondering what her life would be like once she went back home. She knew he would not have contact with her, so she was ready to go back to her normal and boring life. Gabbie hadn't signed for the autograph session, but had signed up for the Q&A session that wound up being Dean and Roman instead of Dean and Paige.

She walked through the hallway quietly as she thought about the past few days. "Gabbie!" a voice called out as she walked in deep thought. "Gabbie! "The second wave of calls made her turn around and coming towards her was Kamden with a bright smile on his face.

"Kamden, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I would catch the Q&A with Mr. Ambrose, since your so into him, maybe I should learn more about him?" This statement made her smile and she hugged him. Little did she know that down the hallway, Dean saw them…

* * *

Since he and Roman were doing the Q&A together they were waiting and talking as the people shuffled in to learn more about them. They always had a bond that was beyond brotherly from the day they stepped into FCW. Dean used to call each of them the "Red Headed Step Children" of FCW/WWE. They knew they were set for and made for greatness. As he, Roman and Seth traveled the country as "The Shield". The bond between all 3 of them grew stronger.

The night they found out they had to split and that Seth would be the one to take the heat for it, it was not something they were ready for. Even though they knew eventually the time would come for their split…it still was not a smooth transition for them. They missed being able to travel together. It did, however, cause some epic war moments for Dean and Seth and some matches that will remain in fans minds forever.

Dean and Roman had traveled together to this event, but Roman had been so tired last night that he slept in most of the day when they got there. So he was not aware truly of what had gone on between Gabbie and Dean. So when Dean seemed irritated after standing in the hallway for he second his confusion was evident. Dean began to grit his teeth as he paced back and forth in the hallway. Mumbling to himself.

"Dean, what's wrong with you man?" Roman said as he touched his brother on the shoulder

"She brought that punk with her, that's what is wrong with me."

"Huh, who?"

"Gabriella, that's who. I told her last night he could not have her…she went against my wishes."

"Bro, I am confused as hell right now. What are you talking about?"

Dean looked at his best friend, and began to explain what had transpired the day before. Roman listened to the tail his brother told and just watched as "Mr. Cool" began to unravel. He was amazed at the fact that Dean was actually upset about a girl he had just met. He was also confused because Dean didn't react this way over some random female he had just met and bedded.

"I mean man you are pissed right now. She probably didn't invite him; if she had he would have been with her at the table. Didn't you just tell me he asked her out?"

"Yeah…so"

"Dean if the guy really is trying to get to know her, and he is like most men, he is going to like what she likes and do what she likes to do. If only to get her attention."

"Ok, so basically he probably just showed up because he knew she was here?"

"Yep, I mean didn't you just say the guy works for the hotel?"

"Yep"

"Then there you have it."

Dean stood and waited for the introduction of them both to the crowd. As he did so he shot out a quick text message to his Gabbie.

* * *

Gabbie sat in the audience on the end chair, third row back, and Kamden sat next to her. His arm draped around her chair. As her phone began to buzz, she started to get comfortable in her current position. She had almost begun to lean her head on his shoulder. Well that is until she read this…

 _I'm going to assume your little buddy just showed up, and not hold it against you that he is here. I will handle you later…I told you last night who you belonged to….but I guess showing you is in order…Tonight there will be no more doubt left…._

Gabbie stiffened in her seat as she read the text, and did not allow her body to lean into Kamden or even show too much affection towards him. As the announcer prepared the audience for the entrance of Roman and Dean, her heart beat a little faster and she tried to compose herself a bit more. She could feel her face flushing. What was wrong with her?

"Ladies and Gentlemen. These two individuals are two of the most popular WWE stars on the roster today. Roman Reigns is the new Heavyweight Champion, beating out Shamus for the title recently. Dean Ambrose "The Lunatic Fringe" is the new Intercontinental Champion. As former members of the faction of The Shield they along with Seth Rollins have turned the wrestling world upside down…everyone join me in a hearty welcome for Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns!"

Gabbie smiled as the two of them walked onto the podium and waved and smiled at everyone. Dean with his baseball cap turned backwards. His smile seemed to light up the room. Roman patted his brother on the shoulder and she saw him whisper something to Dean who turned his eyes towards her and looked directly at her. She felt a slight bit uneasy as she squirmed in her chair. As the questions began the guys went through the general wrestling questions, about their favorite wrestlers and moves. The Shield and he experience they had with each other on the road. What bugs them the most about each other, and so on and so on.

As people began to line up to ask questions of the two of them. Gabbie had a question in her mind that she had for both of them. Individually one by one people asked personal and entertainment questions. One young lady asked Roman and Dean to marry her, which the announcer told the audience not to do in advance. There is always one though. As Gabbie approached the mic.

"Hi what's your name?" the announcer said

"Gabbie."

"Don't you mean Gabriella?" Dean said as he stared at her with a smirk. This sent a jolt through her and she remembered this morning in the shower and shivered slightly.

"Yes Gabriella. Hi Dean and Roman. What would you say has been the real highlight of your careers? Is there anything specific that really made this a rollercoaster ride for you?"

"Well Gabbie," Roman answered first "The highlight for me is being able to do what my father did, my uncles did, its something awesome to be able to follow in your dads foot steps and be able to make your own path in doing so. I love that I can provide for my daughter and my wife. I mean it sometimes is a struggle, being away from them so much. I think this right here is what made it for me..winning this has made it all worth the ride," He said as he patted the World Heavyweight Championship Belt. "also making a friend in this dude right here is a real plus, he has truly become my brother, and we will fight whoever, whenever."

Dean looked at her with intensity in his eyes before he answered her question.

"The highlight of my career, so far, is being able to do what I do daily. Being able to get out here and fight, and claw and make it to the top of the mountain. Coming from where I was to where I am now. It was a struggle. Yet I cannot say I regret it, not a single bump or bruise do I regret. I love to get out there and fight for what is mine. I love being able to prove who I am and prove that this, belongs to me because I earned it," he said as he touched on the intercontinental belt "I hit some rough patches along the way, but each was worth it. I trained with the best, Cody Hawk taught me so much. This, was worth the pain and the I would do it a thousand times over if I had to."

"Good question Gabbie." The announcer said as she headed back to her seat.

Roman and Dean answered a series of other questions and as the time wound down the other individuals were told that the time was up and they two of them had to head out. Gabbie loved seeing Dean in this light, he was so sweet and subtle with his answers. He did have a few snide comments but for the most part he was the same guy she was with last night.

* * *

Dean stepped out on the podium and saw Gabbie immediately with Kamden. His arm draped around her chair. He wanted to snatch him up from the seat, but he had no right to be mad at him, none at all, especially since he didn't know she was his. He whispered to Roman " _That little boy makes me laugh, thinking she is his…Nope..that's mine buddy, and I will make sure she never forgets it after tonight"_

Roman laughed at the way his friend was acting, knowing that this was just what it was, nothing more and nothing less. He could not believe Dean was even into Gabbie like that, but he was…he was acting like a jealous lover. Which was not normal for him. Roman said nothing and just watched the show. He could see how uncomfortable Gabbie was; there was just a look on her face that told it all.

"Dean, I don't think she invited him. Look at her face, her body language..she didn't want this."

Dean stopped and stared at her and he could see the uncomfortable look on her face. Kamden was leaning back in his chair as if she was his girl. He even seemed to give Roman and Dean a look of smugness. _Does he know? Something isn't right._ As the thought went through his mind, the announcer asked if there were any last questions. Kamden stood up and asked a question that made Dean seem to fume and Gabbie lower her head in anger as well.

"What's your name young man?"

"Kamden, Dean and Roman, what is it like on the road. I mean I know the money has to be cool as heck and the women are probably loose as heck. How you deal with that life. I know it has to be hard to have just one woman…" He said with a smirk

Dean looked over at Roman, and Roman felt the same way as him, something wasn't right…but they answered in the best way they could.

"Guess I will go first," Roman said "I mean yes women are all over me, grabbing at me, kissing on me and etc.…but I have more to think about then just that. I have a family..a wife and a daughter. I cannot and will not upset what I have at home for something out here on these tours. I am not disrupting my home for a quick lay. So it's not hard for me at all. The hardest thing for me is being away from my daughter so much."

"For me, no it's not hard…depends on what you want..and what you want to fight for. It's like this with me. Once something is mine, its mine..like it or not…you try to step in between it and we will have problems. Don't touch mine….don't try to come between me and what's mine..and we have no problems…you try me..I will stop you…so as of right now I'm not worried about losing because I know how to hold on to what's mine."

Kamden looked Dean in his eyes and nodded. It was like they were having a stare down. Roman and Dean knew Kamden knew, but how? As things wound down the announcer thanked Dean and Roman for coming and the two of them left to head back to the hotel for the night.

"Ro, did you see that out there man?"

"You mean that dude that was sitting with Gabbs."

"Yeah man..was it just me or was he trying to be a dick?"

"Nah, it wasn't just you. He was trying you."

"Heck he even know about me and Gabbie."

* * *

Gabbie seemed to be fuming and Kamden acted as if he did not know why, but he did. What he hadn't told her was there were cameras inside and outside of the elevators. So he had already been told about her and Dean in the elevator. So he knew what was going on between them..but he wanted to get his time in with her as well. They walked quietly back to the hotel. Kamden walked past the young lady at the front desk and smiled and winked, which made her, shake her head at him. As they approached her room door Kamden kissed her on the lips.

"Can I come in?" He said softly as he kissed her neck.

"No, I don't really want any company. I'm sorry." She said as she tried to wiggle free from his grip and backed away.

"Oh so a regular guy can't get the time of day huh, but Ambrose beds you more than once. It's cool though, anything for that money."

Gabbie turned and looked at Kamden with pure anger within her. "What do you mean Ambrose beds me?"

"I mean, we have cameras in all of the lit areas, and we have them in the actual elevator."

"And?"

"We saw you and Ambrose in the elevator the first night, we saw you go into his room and not come out, then when you did a few minuets later Ambrose came out in a towel and went in your room. I mean there aren't cameras in your room, but common sense took over for us."

"Is that what made you ask me out?"

"That and I kind of did want to get to know you, but you were sexy as hell in that elevator. It was wild watching you."

"So you saw the video then?"

Kamden looked at her bashfully "Yeah I saw it."

She was embarrassed and upset at the same time. She wanted to slap him with all the force she had in her, but instead she just asked him to leave and never talk to her again. Which he wouldn't do for some reason.

"Look, Gabbie I'm sorry, I made an assumption about you. That was my fault."

"You thought I was gonna be an easy lay for you, because of what Ambrose and I had going on. What pisses me off the most is you were going to sit there and not tell me that the people in this hotel saw me and Dean having a private moment and then on top of that you made me feel as if you liked me. Then at the Q&A you asked Dean that dumb ass question…knowing you had seen us making out in the elevator and probably by the elevator. Right now I would like you to take your sorry and bullshit and kiss my ass with it. Please leave."

"Gabbs I just wanted to get to know you a bit, and yes I was going to try to get at you, but when you didn't let me hit your room the first night, I knew you were into Ambrose, which pissed me off. I see guys like him do this kind of stuff to girls like you all the time. "

As he was speaking, Gabbie saw Dean getting off of the elevator and heading their way.

"Guys like that and girls like me? What the hell does that mean Kam?"

* * *

Dean had been talking to Ro all the way to the room, Roman's room was on floor 7 so he got off on the next stop. Dean kept feeling as if something was off, he couldn't put his finger on it. As the two of them came into the hotel, the front desk clerk smiled at him, he smiled slightly back and she asked him if there was anything he needed for the night. He looked at her and told her no and she told him if there was anything at all that he needed she was available. He said thanks and kept going.

"Something is off Roman…I just can't put my finger on it, but fuck it I don't have time to think right now. I'm tired…are we leaving tomorrow or staying another day and trekking out Wednesday?"

"We can leave Wednesday, I need a day to relax before we hit the road."

"Cool, I will see you in the morning for breakfast, we can hit some stores or something I want to try this restaurant Seth told me about here anyway."

"Ok bro, get some rest man. Please don't hurt Gabbs she is a sweet girl, she didn't have anything to do with that dude coming to the Q&A."

"I'm not, kind of just want to lay with her for some reason tonight. She is kind of fresh for me. So we will see. Take it easy man." He said as they bumped fist and he exited the elevator.

Getting off he saw Gabbie and Kamden in a deep conversation. Walking closer he could hear bits and pieces but not everything. What he could see though was that Gabbie did not look too happy, which made him step a little faster to see what was up.

"Everything ok out here?" He said as he reached them

"No Dean, everything is not ok. Kam tell Dean what you just told me."

Kamden squirmed a bit and told Gabbie he would just leave her alone, but she insisted that he tell Dean now.

"Look man, don't get mad ok?"

Dean then stepped in front of Gabbie and shielded her, because he felt himself about to explode. She took a hold of his arm before Kam could get the words out of his mouth so he would not swing on him. Dean looked down at her and she whispered to not get mad, but he knew he was about to be.

"We saw you and Gabbie in the elevator the other night, and saw the interaction the first night you guys came."

"We. We who?"

"A few of the staff man."

Dean gritted his teeth and started to walk towards him, but Gabbie tightened her grip on his arm, which made him look down at her and snap him back into his thoughts. "What else did the _staff_ see?"

"Gabbie leaving your room like at 3am..your going to her room in a towel."

"Well damn did you guys see us fucking too!"

"Luckily, they don't have cameras in the rooms Dean, or they would have had a real show." Gabbie said as she rubbed her hands on his arm, attempting to calm him down. She could feel him literally twitching under her grip. If he had gotten away from her he would have punched him dead in the face.

"Look, before I fuck you up, and I am really close to doing so. I would advise you to just leave. In the morning you and anyone that had anything to do with watching that video will probably be fired. If I see it anywhere I will sue the hell out of this hotel and any employee that speaks about it…got me?"

"Yeah man, Gabbie I am really really sorry."

"Yeah ok." She said as she turned to face her hotel room door.

As she opened the door to her room, Dean walked in with her. Gabbie leaned on his chest and began to cry. She was embarrassed, shocked, angry and just plain confused. "Why did they do this Dean?"

"Some people are assholes babe…it's a part of life."

"I guess it is huh?"

"Fuck em…been waiting to do this since this morning, and I only have one more day to spend with you, so lets make the best of it."

Dean leaned down and kissed her softly. His hands went directly to the bottom of her shirt and he slipped it over her head. Slowly leading her to the bed he opened her thighs and slipped her jeans off. Her tears seemed to glisten in the light and he placed himself where he needed to be as he kissed her neck and chest. His lips enveloped her as she moaned his name.

Tasting her was only the beginning as he took her throughout the night, over and over. He was tired but he couldn't resist her and wouldn't try any longer. As the am hours came, the two of them collapsed on the bed.

"Dean, thank you."

"For what babe?"

"Everything. I have never experienced anything this beautiful, I swear going home is not going to be the same."

"You could just come with me…"

"Yeah right.." she said with a laugh as she rolled over on her side and stared at him

"I'm serious. You could come to Vegas and live in my house, I will come home once a week and then back out I go."

"Dean you don't know me and I don't know you…how can you invite me to stay in your house?"

"I honestly have no idea…just came out…"

"I would love to, but I don't have a job or anything."

"Didn't say you had to…just said you could come with me."

Gabbie lay in his arms and imagined what it would be like. "I can't agree to it right now, can I have a few days to think about it?"

"Yep." He said as he drifted off to sleep…


	7. After The Candles Burn

Gabbie woke up and she felt breath being blown softly on her neck. Turning over she looked into a sleeping face. Dean lay there, his eyes closed, breathing softly. She played in his hair for a bit and then got up to take her shower.

Remembering his words from the night before, she wondered what it would be like to be with him…permanently, she couldn't wrap her mind around it. She tried but she just couldn't. What was his eating habits like? Did he like fish or chicken. Oh crap, I'm black does he like spicy or bland foods, because I cook like my momma. Man what will my momma say if I move in with this dude. OH CRAP OR MY DAD.

Her mind was running a million miles a minuet and she couldn't stop it. How can I do this, what is my next move. She wanted to get her crap and just get on the next flight out of here and not look back, but that wasn't an option either. So she just sat there. Quietly….thinking.

She decided to soak in the bath tub, she was still sore from the night before, and last night was no better. Would this be her future? A daily session of love making all over the house? She could deal with that part of it though. She ran the water slightly hot, so her muscles could relax. The bath salts at the hotel were of a lavender smell, and although she did not like lavender, it was a sweet smell to her.

Stepping in she laid back and closed her eyes. Letting nothing but the sound of the air conditioner fill the room. She even kept the bathroom light off as she drifted off to sleep. Her body releasing itself to the water that surrounded her.

* * *

Deans phone started going off over an hour ago. He didn't hear it because he was so comfortable, the warmth from Gabbie was perfect. He felt her when she released herself from his grip, but he was not in the mood to wake fully so he went back to sleep. As his phone vibrated again for the 10th time, he finally woke up and answered.

"What!"

"Dean where are you? I have come by your room several times."

"What wait…Ro, man what are you…hold on"

Roman heard a lot of movement and then Dean came back to the phone.

"Dean? Dean?"

"Yeah man, sorry I had to get up, are you at my room?"

"I was, I have been knocking on the door for over an hour. "

"Oh damn, sorry I am up the walk way in Gabbie's room. Hell is she anyway." He said looking around the room, but he couldn't figure out where she was. "Give me 20 minuets and come back to the room ok."

"Ok man, make it an hour or so, I came back upstairs and laid down."

"Alright man..sorry about that, I was wrapped in these covers like I was in a cocoon., sorry about that."

"No problem man, I get like that too."

Dean got up to use the bathroom and there she was. She was asleep, soaking in the bathtub. She was so quiet..so sweet. He wanted to go over and kiss her for some reason but he also didn't want to disturb her. So he just stood there. Staring at her. In the back of his mind he remembered what he had asked her.

"Damn did I really ask you to move in with me?" he said to himself, or so he thought. Until she responded softly.

"Yeah, you did."

He smiled and looked at her as she turned her face towards him. Her eyes squinting. She was so damn babyface like. Dean kept trying to figure out why all this was happening and what in the world was happening. Gabbie looked at him and reached her hand out to him. He walked over to her and sat on the closed toilet that was facing the bathtub.

"Dean, you don't have to stand by what you said. I know it was probably just something you said. I know better than this. I'm ok this was such a beau…."

"Gabriella, I never say something that I do not mean, When I said it, I meant it. It just hit me that I said it. I mean what is going on with us? That is my real question basically."

"I don't know..I just know you have left me sore, happy, crazy and loving you as a man more than when I met you."

"You gonna go jump on your Twitter and tell everyone…I slept with Dean Ambrose?" he said with a smile, but also a look of concern behind it.

"No, what happens between us, stays between us. I wouldn't even say anything about us being together if we got together. I feel like we are who we are and what goes on with us is our private business."

"Really?" he said cutting his eyes to the side at her.

"Yeah Dean, why would I put our private business on display. You did say you hated Twitter and social media in general. So I wouldn't even let people know we were together until you were ready to say it."

"I don't know, I mean yeah I hate social media, People putting up pics of everything they do, every time they have a thought, let me tell the world how I feel about this or that. It's just too much."

"I understand, and yes I am guilty of it too, but what happens here, stays here. PERIOD."

"We'll see, we shall see."

"You mind if we stay in today..I mean do you mind if I stay in today. I am so beat. I have never, ever had so much sex in my life. "

"I aim to please ma'am" he said as he took the rag out of the hot water she was in. Squeezing it over her shoulders. "You know why I liked you so much Dean?"

"Why? So many people say they like me, but I want to hear this answer."

"You understood who I was before I even met you, that's why."

Dean stopped and looked at her and she laughed at how he had his face turned. She laughed so hard her cheeks started to cramp up on her. "You do know that I am confused as hell right now right?"

"Yeah I know let me explain. When I used to watch you, your promos were so real and so raw, that I wondered were you actually living next door to me. The things you talked about I had been through. Now not as severe as some of your experiences, but still very real. I saw something in you, and it made me push a little bit harder at times. What I mean by you understood me is, when you spoke on what happened to you.. whether it was a shoot or not, it gave me so much respect for you. I loved everything about you. I loved how gritty you were the most. Street and proud of it."

"I mean, I choose not to dwell on my past. I mean I will never forget it, I know where I came from to get here. I am actually grateful I am here, but dwelling on who I was…only takes me back to that place….I don't want to go back to that place…so I have pretty much deleted it,"

"I could listen to you talk all day Dean." She said with a smile

"I would bore you, most likely."

"You could never bore me."

"You say that now, when you've been around me for a few years, then we will revisit this conversation."

"Seriously Dean, I want to know about you."

"What do you want to know."

"Anything you want to tell me honestly."

"Tell you what, get out of there and we can lay down and I will tell you whatever."

Gabbie finished her bath, and threw on a pair of shorts and watched Dean, without him seeing her as he went through his phone. She could tell he hated his phone. He looked at it and seemed slightly irritated by something he saw. She wanted to ask him if he was ok, but just stood there.

* * *

Dean was surprised at how interested Gabbie was in his life, his past and who he, the man actually was. Most people that had come into his life were interested in him because they wanted what he had now. They wanted to see if they could ease their way into his world. It wasn't that easy to enter into his circle. Like he said when he first met her, trusting was something he did not do a lot of.

He felt that when he trusted someone, they wound up doing something that made him regret it. Walking to the other room he thought about his circle, It was a tight knit crew. He didn't associate with a lot, and you really had to earn his trust. Siting here on the bed waiting for Gabbie, he really was wondering if he made a mistake. He had become slightly….attached.

Some of his friends would tell you quickly that Dean wore his heart on his sleeve. He couldn't help that part of him, when he did fall, he fell hard. He hated to hurt a persons feelings, but at the same time he would be very blunt about something if he needed to be. So this Gabbie thing..well it wasn't supposed to happen. It wasn't normal for him..and it wasn't supposed to happen at all.

Most people thought Dean was totally oblivious to the things that surrounded him, mainly because of his character. Yet, he knew who and what was around him at all times. Sitting there waiting for her, he texted Roman to let him know that they would have to get together later. Which Roman was fine with because he was still resting.

 _"I'm sorry man, but Gabriella wants to "talk" and get to know me better."_

 _"It's cool, you always have to keep your girl happy."_

 _"She's not my girl Ro, we are just really cool and we are just having a lot of fun together."_

 _"Yeah, ok …."_

 _"Whatever."_

 _"Alright hit me back later on. I'm going down to use their gym"_

 _"Cool._ "

As he continued to mess with his phone…a text came through from someone he really did not feel like dealing with. She was an old girlfriend from way back when, and he periodically would hear from her.

 _"Hey Mox."_

 _"What's up"_

 _"You still mad at me.?"_

 _"What do you want…"_

 _"You still mad at me?"_

 _"No, but can you stop texting me, I thought this was resolved."_

 _"It was, I miss you.."_

 _"Yeah just like you miss every other guy you boned..see ya."_

Dean turned his phone off and slapped it on the night stand. Gabbie was watching him. He didn't see her there at first..but he saw her now. She looked so relaxed. So fresh faced. Waving her over to him, she climbed in the bed beside him and he turned on the television and ordered a movie. Their plan was to talk, but both of them lay silent and drifted off to sleep. Dean lying with one arm behind his head and the other wrapped around Gabbie. . As they slept, the housekeeper walked in and found them. The did not see her, but she saw them. She quietly walked around the room picking up the used towels off of the floor. She was about to take a picture, but changed her mind when she saw how adorable they were.

Hearing the door close, Dean sat up and tried to figure out who had just left their room. Waking Gabbie he asked her if she heard anyone in the room..she of course said no, but then her eyes caught the missing towels.

"The housekeeper was in here, the towels are gone and there is a new set on the table."

"Damn you pay good attention."

"I observe.."

"Well since your are so observant…" he said looking at her closely.

Gabbie looked at him and saw he was hard again. "Look Dean, you have beat my stuff to a pulp I cant handle any right now, I can barely freakin walk. Your gonna have to beat it off I can't."

Dean laughed so hard that she punched him in the leg. "Gabriella, we aren't having sex anymore, you said you wanted to talk and get to know me so that is what we are going to do. So what exactly do you want to know about me."

"Everything…"

"Ok lets narrow things down a bit."

"I mean I know you have explained it ten million times, but tell me about you..where you came from…but can you do it again?"

Dean looked at her as she laid on his chest, her eyes locked with his and even though he didn't feel like it. He did it anyway. Starting from the beginning he ran down the real life events he had faced. From his childhood in Cin city to him meeting Cody Hawk and Les Thatcher, to how close he and Seth and Roman really are outside of the ring, and she just laid there and listened. Asking questions between stories. Dean was amazed at the excitement she had within her and asked her to verify her age for him again.

Then came her turn, he asked her about herself. So she went into detail about herself. From the small hometown she grew up in, to the different elements that made her who she is. Her family and he passion to help others. Dean found it interesting that someone was still into helping others, for no other reason than she wanted to. He listened to some of the things she had gone through and saw her seem to get emotional, so he gave her an extra squeeze. Which made her smile.

Gabbie felt so comfortable laying on him, she giggled to herself because he was laying on the bed in shorts and a black socks, like one of the old men she would see at the beach.

"What you giggling about Gabbs."

"Nothin, just giggling."

"About?" he said looking down at her with his eyes wide

"I know you don't think that look scares me Ambrose…you don't scare me." She said looking directly back at him.

"You know what…I'm about tired of your little flappy mouth Gabriella"

"Well what you gonna do about it?"

Dean flipped her on her back and began tickling her, Gabbie screamed loudly as she laughed, "Stop Dean! Stooooppppp!" but he continued to ravish her tickling the back of her knees. "Dean stop I gotta pee..stop!"

Dean stopped long enough to see if she was telling the truth or not. Which gave her the chance to jump on him, tickling him he began laughing loudly. As Gabbie looked down and saw the look on his face, the light hit his eyes and she stopped.

"You ok?" he said sitting back against the headboard as she continued to straddle him

"Yeah, I…I have to get up, I..I gotta..I can't."

"Stop Gabriella, calm down and talk to me. What's up."

She couldn't tell him though, she couldn't tell him that she had feelings already, he would think she was crazy. As if he was reading her mind, he pulled her close to him. Grabbing a hand full of her hair he pulled her down on him tightly and held her there. His free hand caressed her back and thighs. Tilting her neck over he sunk his teeth into her softly while kissing at the same time, he was so brutal and yet so soft at the same time. She gasped and whispered his name at the same time.

She couldn't speak and couldn't move, so she just let him control every part of her. She knew this was the last time she would see him. In the morning…he would be gone and she would be flying back to North Carolina. She had to savor every minuet of him..every second of his smell, every stroke of his tongue, every thrust he had inside of him. She had do let herself go.

Dean looked at her, as she sat on top of him. She was confused and lost. She couldn't make up her mind. He knew their time was coming to an end. He knew that most likely..they would never see each other again after today. He knew that this was hard for her. What could he do to make this moment worth the wait.

Grabbing her hair all he could do was make her feel good, let her know…she would never be forgotten. As he entered her slowly she allowed him all of her. He was going to miss her, but back to reality.


	8. Ambrose, Ambrose

_**Thanks Jess for the idea change...it brought out this chapter**_

Gabbie rolled over and reached for Dean, but he was gone….

* * *

Dean woke up to a text from Roman and it told him they would be leaving at 6am, Dean and Gabbie sat up most of the night talking after their final session. He continued to tell her more about him, than he had revealed to most other people. Especially those he had just met. For some reason he was just comfortable with her, and he wasn't actually sure why.

He sat quietly and watched her sleep for a while before he went to take his shower. She laid on his chest and her body warmth was overshadowing him. The alarm on his phone went off loudly and he quickly turned it off, She stirred and then turned slightly away from him.

This gave him the opening he needed to wiggle free and take his shower, he stood in the bathroom doorway looking at her as he toweled off. She was so peaceful and seemed to have a slight smile on her face as she slept. His phone vibrated on the table again and he snatched it up and saw a text from Ro.

 _"Hey man, you almost ready, we have a long drive ahead of us."_

 _"Yeah, just have to get my bag out of my room, its already packed. I will meet you downstairs in 20."_

 _"Alright man cool."_

Would she wake up to his leaving? Throwing his jeans and t-shirt on he walked over and kissed her softly on the forehead and took one more look at her before shutting the door softly behind himself.

Sitting up she looked around and realized what time it was, he was gone….he was gone…

Dean walked into the lobby and checked out along with Ro, and they started talking on the way to the car. Trying to decide where to stop so they could get some coffee. He looked back at the hotel as the valet brought their car around to them. He could see her lying there, quietly. Smiling to himself he touched his lips and felt her there.

* * *

She let out a sign and mumbled _"Back to reality…"_

As she came downstairs to eat breakfast she saw Kamden, who walked over to her to say good morning. She almost ignored him, out of anger for what he had done. Yet she just let it go and they started to talk.

"I'm really sorry Gabbs, I was a complete jerk, and I knew better ."

"It's ok Kam, I was only mad for a little bit, I'm straight now."

"Look, I know your going to think I am crazy, but I honestly would like the chance to get to know you better. "

"Kam, I live in a totally different state. "

"Doesn't matter, we can text, call and face time."

Gabbs laughed and gave him her phone number, when he texted to verify it was the actual number. Which made her laugh even harder.

"What time is your flight?"

"9 o' clock."

"Can I drop you off at the airport?"

"What time do you get off?"

"7:30"

"Sure"

* * *

Ro did most of the talking during the beginning parts of the ride, and Dean was quiet. Which made him look over at Dean a few times.

"You gonna tell me what's up?"

"Huh?"

"I said you gonna tell me what's up Dean?"

"Nothing is up, just not in a talkative mood for some reason."

"Why don't you just text her?"

"Who?"

"Gabbs"

"I didn't say anything about Gabriella man, I wasn't even thinking about her."

"Really…"

"Yeah, really..., anyway I don't need to text her, she needs to do her thing and I do mine."

"Right, and your not thinking about her.."

"Shut up man." He said looking at his phone

* * *

Gabbie looked down at her plate, that consisted of a blueberry muffin, a waffle and some orange wedges. She was ready to go, even her stomach felt queezy. This was gonna be a long transition.

Her phone vibrated on the table and she wanted to throw it into the wall in front of her, but instead she answewed,

"Hello.."

"You sound sad."

"I think I am a little."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I think..I kind of.."

"Miss me?"

"Yeah."

"It was hard to leave you."

"It was hard to wake up without you there."

"You thought about my offer?"

"Yeah, but it's too soon, that's a big step for a fan to become your live in…then you get bored with me, or meet someone you like better then what?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Dean, I have to think logical. You met me, we had sex and boom, come live with me…life doesn't go that way…"

"So logically, I was supposed to fuck you, and leave you laying there..alone…right?"

"Logically, you weren't supposed to even look at me twice.." she said as she played with the food in her plate. A tear formed in her eye and she felt it sliding down her cheek. "logically, I am fat..and your friends would probably clown you about me.. logically you were supposed to look at some chick with big tits or some chick that was small and tiny…logically I fucked myself up and now I don't know what I am supposed to do."

"Logically, you aren't supposed to put yourself down like that, not for me or anyone else. Logically I didn't look at the chick with big tits and a small waist…Logically I opened up to you and told you secrets I haven't even told some of my best friends..and logically I don't care about what m friends say…."

She sat quietly and said nothing to his response. He heard her sniffing and he knew she was crying, so instead of talking to her vocally he face timed her. She took a minuet, but connected to him and saw the scenery passing by his head. She also saw Roman driving.

"Yes Mr. Ambrose?"

'Why are you crying?"

"I'm not…at least I wasn't until now." She said looking away form the phone as tears rolled down her cheeks

"Look at me Gabriella."

"Don't call me that..don't do that to me."

"Don't do what?"

"Call my name like that., tell Roman I said hi."

"Gabbie said hi," and a hand flew into a wave in front of the camera "Come to where we are."

"What?"

"Come to Virginia where we are performing tonight. When do you have to be back home?"

"Tuesday morning, and what are you babbling about Dean, I'm going home."

"You have two days, come meet me in Virginia."

"Do you have any idea how much it will be to change my ticket and to buy a new one?"

"Yeah, I said come meet me though, I got you on the fees..come to Virginia. Its right by South Carolina Gabbie…"

"I know that Dean."

"Sooooooo, what's the problem?"

"Your crazy." She said with a loud laugh

"I will see you there, you can meet me backstage."

"Who!"

"You.."

"Ummmm, I'm not…"

"Yeah you are, we aren't discussing it. Are we Gabriella?" his look made her legs quiver and she shook her head no. " _You like it when I control you don't you Gabriella?"_

She looked at him on the phone and just shook her head, which brought a smile upon his face. " _I like controlling you, I have something special for you, I think you will like it…see you tonight."_

* * *

Gabbie sat there, frozen. Kamden's touch on her shoulder jolted her back to reality. She looked back at him and smiled

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready to get home."

As they got to the airport, Kamden gave her a hug and asked her again if he could call her and she agreed. Heading to the ticketing counter, she was on the verge of making the change to her ticket that Dean had asked her to make. As she stood at the counter her phone rang and she could see it was Dean's number. Her mind in deep thought as she thought about the things that he had said. Their time together, and how she would handle being with him in front of his friends.

"They will look at me like I am some kind of groupie." She mumbled to herself, as she looked at her phone ringing. "I can't do this..I have got to go home, and act as if none of this happened. "

Heading away from the ticketing counter she entered security and prepared to board her plane. She ignored his calls and right before boarding her plane she took a pic of her walking through the corridor and sent it to Dean saying "Headed to back home." And turned her phone off.

* * *

Dean called several times but got no answer, he even tried to facetime and got no connection. He was getting irritated. As they pulled up to the arena he growled at the thought of her not responding to him.

"Man you ok?"

"No actually I'm pissed but fuck it, I don't need that chick or her baggage. It's obvious she has some issues."

"Dean, you do realize that she probably has her issues with you because she is afraid of you and what might happen right"

"What are you…what?" he said turning to face his best friend

"Dean, you just met her…you guys hooked up..and now she is being asked to come and see you again. She is afraid to look like some female that is going to follow you around from place to place. No promises, no commitment. Just free ass so to speak."

"Ro, I asked this chick to move into my house man…"

"Dean, she can't move in with you…she doesn't know you….at all. What you have to realize is, she is your fan…she loves everything about you…so I am sure she has also heard the rumors about you, how you are a party guy..who gets all the girls..and then on to the next."

"So."

"Do you think a girl…is going to overlook that and just start doing what you tell them."

As Roman was speaking a picture text came through and it was of a corridor and it said heading home, which made him even more upset.

"Fuck it Roman I don't want to talk about Gabbie anymore." He said as he walked over to a group of fans and began signing autographs. Ro did the same thing on the other side of the fans. A cute brunette stood waiting for Dean with the crowd. She had on a black Ambrose stole my heart t-shirt on and she had adjusted the shirt and cut it slightly low to show her breast, which of course caught his eye.

"What's your name sweetheart?" he said looking at her with that crooked smile

"Amber."

Dean signed her poster that said _Ambrose Alleycat Waiting for The Master_ and smiled. As he handed her pen back to her she slipped a piece of paper into his hand, and he looked at it. Of course it was a paper with her number on it. He slipped it in his shirt pocket and continued to sign the other autographs before following his brother into the arena. Walking into the locker room he saw everyone. He gave a fist pound to the ones that he was close to, and to the others he gave a nod. Dean had his select few that he hung with and talked to outside of the ring. He mainly just had his indie crew that he had know since his start in the wrestling business and they were his main crew.

Walking into the back he sat quietly and began to let his mind relax. Roman walked by him and went to get dressed, he left Dean to his own devices so he could focus and do whatever he had to, because tonight they had a tag match and he needed his best friend focused.

Dean went into his shirt pocket and pulled out the number that Amber had given him and ripped it up. Looking at his phone again..at the image Gabbie had sent him, he was not about to let this go…he was pissed and did not get it…what did she want. He wasn't going to marry this chick, he had just met her..and he understood that she would not move in with him..he respected that aspect of it, who would when they just met. Yet for her to deny his wishes when all he wanted to do was see her pissed him off. He was going to express that too, in this call he was making….

* * *

Gabbie was home now, she was actually in the kitchen talking to her mother, cooking. Being from a southern home she was raised with southern manners. Yes ma'am, no sir. Even now she still did what was mannerable. She loved her mother and loved their talks and spending time with her. She at this moment was helping her mother bread chicken and cutting up mash potatoes for dinner. He brother Malik had already called to make sure she got home ok and her sister Rosa had done the same. As the baby of the family she wasn't spoiled but she was carefully watched over.

"So are you going to tell me about your weekend?"

"Sure momma, it was actually wonderful. I met Dean, and got a picture and autograph from him. He is really nice and I am glad I am a fan of his." She said remembering the nights she spent with him. She took out the picture she took with him and the autograph was encased inside of the picture as well.

"How did he know to call you Gabbie, only we call you that?"

"I don't know momma he just knew." She said with a smile.

"Don't get getting all infatuated over some man that is never gonna pay any attention to you Gabbie, those men have women a dime a dozen."

"I know momma, I know better I promise..I learned all my sense from my beautiful and loving mother." She said kissing her cheek.

As she pulled away from her phone began to ring in face time and she just looked at it for a second. "You better answer that thing, I saw you ignoring whomever it was earlier."

"Yes ma'am"

As she answered she reached for her headphones because she knew Dean was going to go in on her for not coming, but it was just the opposite.

"I am with…." Gabbie said so Dean would not begin to curse

"I am pissed you didn't come and meet me, and I know your probably with your mom, so I am not going to say what I really want to say."

"I am with her, we're cooking." She said as she swung the phone to show an elderly woman with silver hair that hung down her back rolling chicken in flour.

"Hello ma'am." Dean said as he looked at the beautiful mocha vision of age in front of him.

"Hello young man. You wouldn't happen to be Dean would you?"

Gabbie froze and looked at her mother and dropped her head down and smiled. There was not a lot she could hide from her mother. So for her to know this was him, kind of threw her off a bit.

"Yes ma'am Dean Ambrose. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Gabbie go wash your hands and talk to your friend in private. I'm sure he has a lot to say. I have a lot to say to when your done."

"Yes ma'am." She whispered as she stepped outside to sit on the steps and listen "Ok, go ahead and cuss me out."

"I want to, I want to ring your fucking neck right now, but I won't. Why didn't you come?"

"I got scared."

"Why Gabbie?" Dean had placed the phone down and was changing his shirt. She watched his muscles flex as he removed his shirt and she felt a tingle in her stomach. He slipped on his wife beater, which was black..she loved him in his black wife beater, and his jeans and she just sat quietly and watched him with a smirk on her face. Dean turned and smiled as he stood there buckling his belt his hair slightly damp he saw the look on her face. " _You want me so bad don't you right now?"_

He said reaching between his legs and grabbing his crotch

Gabbie smiled and shook her head yes. If he had more time he would have given her a show, but just as he thought about it, Roman walked in and that killed the entire vibe.

"What are you doing man?"

"Talking to Gabbs." Which caused Roman to look down at the smiling face on the phone that was facing Deans locker.

"What's up little momma?"

"Nothing regretting my decision that's all."

"No regrets little momma…just make it right." Roman said giving her the hang loose sign as he threw her a wink and walked out.

"Dean.."

"Yeah Gabbs." He mumbled while throwing punches in the air, and doing squats to prepare himself and get his adriniline pumping.

"I'm leaving in a few minuets it will take me less that three hours to get to Richmond, I am right on the boarder."

"Gabbs I don't want you driving its almost seven now."

"Yeah if I leave now I will get there at about 10:30 or 11. What hotel are you at."

"Your really coming?"

"Yeah, I can't do this..I have to see you."

" _You do realize that now I have to punish you for not doing this in the first place right Gabriella."_

 _"You do realize that I want you to punish me, because I have been a very..very bad girl right Mr. Ambrose."_

Dean instantly got hard as he watched her eyes change and the curve of her lip. He was influencing her more than he knew. She was starting to come to grips with her sexuality and that turned him on. Dean gave her the address to the hotel and gave a time he would possibly arrive. She said she would wait in her car and once he pulled up to text her and she would meet him. Then she changed her mind.

"Actually I will knock on your door, I actually want to be in control tonight…so I will come to your door, just be expecting me..see you soon." She said as she disconnected the call and headed back inside.

* * *

His voice echoed in her head as she walked in and kissed her mother on the cheek. Letting her know she was going to be out for the night. She devised a plan of her own, he had shown her what sexual domination was and she was going to use it …tonight was her night to control him..and she would


	9. Quality Time

_**I am sorry it took so long to update, been really busy as heck. I do not own the rights to any of the songs I mention in my stories... hope you all like this chapter...I will be updating the next chapter soon**_

The two and a half hour drive she was making had Gabbie thinking the entire time. What was she doing? Why make this long drove for some sex? What the hell was going on in her mind right now? Why?

She couldn't answer any of the questions floating inside of her head. All she could do was see his smile and those baby blue eyes staring back at her. With a lust and a passion that she had never experienced. She was addicted to him, the way he held her as they slept, the way his voice sounded as he woke up in the morning, the way his hair was ruffled as he rose…it was too much to speak on and she just stopped trying.

As she left her mothers home, he mother stopped her and smiled. "I have never seen you chase anything Gabbie, I have never seen such determination on your face or in your eyes. I see it now though and it is funny to me how you want this person so badly that you know nothing about."

"I can't explain it mommie. I have tried to put it into words the entire time, and I still cannot. The first time I saw him mommie I was mesmerized by his presence. His voice hypnotized me. He is different mommie..so different."

"I hope you know what your doing little one."

"I do to mommie, I do to." She said as she walked out of the door. Now here she was on I-95, foot on the gas…

* * *

Dean and Roman were so in sync tonight in the ring that even the crowd was looking at them in awe. Tonight they were in a tag match against Bray Wyatt and Brock Lesner. Backstage Roman and Brock had words in passing. Roman turned towards Brock and he dared Roman to do something.

"You know what man, we can handle this in the streets if you want. " Dean said getting in from of Roman, standing eye to eye with him.

"Look little man, let your BIGGER brother handle the hard work and you take the light side of things."

Dean wasn't planning to take a swing at Brock, but his reflexes made it impossible and he grabbed the closest thing to him, a folding chair, and smacked Brock in the head with it several times. This caused a backstage brawl before the match. Security came rushing from everywhere and grabbed the two of them and pulled them apart.

"How's that for the smaller end of things..Lesner…huh? Don't ever underestimate me you big burley potato sack. I will kick your ass."

"Just wait until we hit the ring, I got you man…I got you."

Dean looked back at Roman who was laughing, and smirked. "Sorry man, couldn't help myself."

"It's cool bro, totally cool." He said as they did a fist pound.

Now in the ring, the two of them were doing moves that they had not done in a while. Dean knew he had to low ball Brock to get him weakened so he did a low blow on him and then kicked him in the head twice. This shook Brock a slight bit. Then he and Roman grabbed him and did a backwards suplex together that kept him shaking his head as he tried to get himself together.

As Roman worked Brock over, Bray caught a lariat from Dean that stunned him, and then he threw a dirty deeds on him for the win as he pinned him.

Fans cheered so loudly that the sound was deafening to them both. They looked at each other and smiled as their hand were raised. Then Brock attached Dean, and F5'd him to the mat. Dean looked up at him and smiled as he shook his head. Roman ran up behind Brock and kicked him in the back of the head. This gave Dean time enough to roll out of the ring and grab a chair again. Which made him begin swinging wildly hitting Brock several times.

"Son of a bitch, I don't care who you are, or where you're from I will lay your ass down." Dean said as he smacked him one last time and threw the chair down in front of him.

Backstage everyone watched as Dean tore the back apart, he flung equipment around from one of the work vans, and pulled down a shelf that was sitting in the corner. Everyone was waiting for Roman to intervene but he did not, he let his brother get out all of his anger before he put a hand on his shoulder and told him that was enough. Dean looked back at him and sighed and begin to walk with Roman back to the dressing area. Triple H made his way to their dressing room eventually and asked Dean if he was all right. He told him he was, and that he needed to get that big gorilla under control before someone else does, and he walked out to the car he and Roman had drove in on and waited for Roman to come so they could go to the room.

Looking at his phone he wanted to talk to a soothing voice.

* * *

Gabbie was less than 20 minuets from the hotel, and she was glad, her eyes were heavy and she didn't think she would be able to hang with Dean tonight, but hopefully he would be ok with that. Her phone was vibrating and she accepted as she continued to focus on the road.

"Hello?"

"Why am I looking at the roof of your car?"

"I'm driving and can not pick up the phone. Why aren't you in a match, I thought you and Roman were main eventing tonight?"

"Yeah were done, I had to bust Brock over the head with a chair."

Gabbie took the phone and set it up in the holster on the dashboard and gave Dean an eye that made him laugh "He kept pushing be Gabbs he kept on and on and on and I just snapped."

"Alright Dean..are you ok though?"

"Yeah..what are you listening to?" Dean said with a confused look on his face.

"Huh? Dru Hill Tell Me."

"Who is Dru Hill?"

"A R&B group from like the 90's I just love their music." She said as she started singing "Tell me what you want….tell me what you need…tell me if ain't good enough for you babe." She said with a smile.

"I love your voice, how close are you?"

"15 minuets away, but I don't think I can hang with the sex game tonight. I didn't realize how tired I was until I hit the road."

"I didn't want to have sex anyway Gabbie, I just wanted to see you."

Gabriella looked up at the phone and smiled, she had a need to be held tonight. She wanted to feel him around her… and he must have heard her thoughts

"Me too Gabbs I just needed you close tonight. You have me for three days. You ready for that?"

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"Yeah, been ready since I left Philly. Room 432, keys at the desk. I gotta go back in here and shower and change clothes. Had to stop out of there to get my thoughts together. Glad you answered. I needed to hear your voice."

"Glad you called, I needed to hear yours too. I will be in the room by the time you get there."

"Cool."

* * *

Dean was worn out, he and Roman stopped at a local Wendy's and he indulged in his favorite food, which included his guilt food, fries. He also added a grilled chicken sandwich that he gulped down while riding.

"Wifee is at the hotel and so is my daughter, I am so excited and ready to see them."

"When did she get here?"

"A few hours ago, she texted me when they landed, we are going to hang out these next two days, did you want to hand with us?"

"Na, I have some company in the room already and I think we are going to just stay in tomorrow. We might do lunch with you guys or something."

"Company? Gabbie?"

"Yeah, she should be in the room she was 15 minuets away when I called her and that was a few hours ago. I told her I would see her when I got there."

"Bro, what's up man?"

"What you mean?" He said no looking at his best friend

"What's the deal with you two?"

"I mean we are just having fun. I mean she is cool as hell though man, not pushy, not over the top. She keeps us between us. I like that."

"You know she follows me on twitter right?"

"Na, you know I don't do Twitter man. Has she said anything crazy though…I mean ..about me?"

"Nope, I saw she was following me the day you two hooked up, she just talks about religious stuff. Does a lot of love tweets and stuff, but nothing over the top."

As they approached the hotel, Dean could feel his heart beating a little louder in his ears, Roman knew he was itching to get out of the car so he let him out at the door and he went and parked. Dean stood at the door waiting for his brother and then they headed to the elevator. Chit chatting a bit they both split up as Roman went to the left and Dean went to the right.

* * *

As he opened the door the light from the hallway shone on the bed slightly, and there she was…gripping a pillow and looking so sweet that he stopped and let the door stay ajar. Putting down his bag, he just smiled and began getting undressed.

She had on a t-shirt and underneath nothing. He walked over to the bed slowly and stripped out of his jeans and shirt, leaving a tank top and boxer briefs he traced the tips of his fingers from her thighs to her back, running his hands to her breast. Toying with her as she slept, letting out a low moan, she backed into him and he continued to tease her, waiting for her to awaken fully. She began to move slowly as his index finger moved slowly down and entered her softly. Her hips opened for him and as her lips parted she moaned his name softly. He knew he had said no sex, but she always made him ready, just by being near him.

His lips lingered over hers as he kissed her and she reacted to him. Turning on her back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Thought you said no sex."

"I can't do that when you're near me, you're too addictive." He said as he rose above her. Pulling her to the edge of the bed, he continued to toy with her as he placed the condom he had in his jeans on himself. She braced herself as he entered her fully. Gasping she grabbed his shoulders and dug into him, which caused him to his slightly. His body moving inside of her, she closed her eyes and received him as he thrust into her roughly. The sounds of their bodies colliding filled the room. Nothing filled her ears but the sounds of Dean's moans and grunts as he took her. Her legs encased him and he lifted her just enough to move her back so he could straddle her while remaining inside of her.

Gabbie moaned his name as he ravished her with his tongue, hands and manhood. She could not get her mind situated enough to move with him, because her mind was still dreaming. So she allowed him to simply take her, do whatever he wanted to her and she would just enjoy him. Dean liked this.

Bending her knees back he dove into her deeper and she screamed from the pleasurable pain that was running through her at that point. He body began to lock up on her as she realized she was about to cum, grabbing his arms she screamed his name and her body began to tremble. The electric jolts from before began to run through her thighs and hips. Her eyes rolled back in her head and Dean felt her, he felt the warmth from inside of her and he thrust deeper into her so he could meet her as she came. His thrust quickened and drove into her so deeply that she tried to snatch herself from his power, but his grip was too strong. The both of them began to moan separately but the sounds mixed into the room and they both lost

themselves as their bodies gave into them.

Gabbie lay here once again staring at the ceiling, quietly thinking. She was not aware that she was not alone in her thoughts this time. Dean had been laying in the dark for an hour watching her. She could not see it, because she actually was not looking. His thoughts had been all over the place. Trying to figure out his next move. Trying to figure out his feelings. He didn't like being caught off guard, but contrary to most thinking the outside of him was a tough shell. Inside he just wanted someone he could talk to…someone who would take the time to get to know him not as a wrestler, not as his character, but as himself.

He wasn't good with relationships, not because he didn't try, but because the ones that were attracted to him, were attracted to status or the thought of what he would be at some point. So he had chosen to keep relationships at arms length.

So now here he is…wondering should he even stay for another night like he had planned.

"Gabriella?"

"Yes Dean," she said without looking at him

"What's on your mind?"

"You, this…us"

"What about it?"

"Where do I go from here. We have had our fling. Now what?"

Dean sat up in the bed and opened his arms so she could lie on his chest. She slid into his embrace with ease. Looking up at him she slid closer and kissed him. He wasn't expecting it, but he embraced it. Wrapping his arms around her he let her kiss him the way she wanted. It was very passionate and full. She braced herself and straddled him. She wanted to look at him. She wanted to look into his eyes.

Sitting there she pushed his hair back from his eyes and stared at him. He tried to look away and she made him face her. She could see the doubt, and distance in him.

"Why can't you look at me?"

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

Gabbie looked at him, seeing the doubt in him. "You think I am playing you don't you?"

"What?"

"You think I am trying to use you don't you?"

"I don't know, some people do that you know. I don't trust a lot of people and I have my reasons why. People are crazy and they are out just to use you."

"So you think I am trying to play you, like I just said then…right?"

"I don't know what you are trying to do Gabbie."

Dean tried to move, but Gabbie put her weight stronger on him and he looked at her. She was getting more and more upset by the minuet, realizing what he was saying. She pushed him back and held him in place.

"Dean, do you really think I would drive here in the middle of the night if I was playing you? I haven't asked you for a thing since this started. No money, no shopping. Nothing. So how in the world can I be playing you?"

"I didn't say you were using or playing me, you just don't know me..and I don't know you. You don't know the people I have met. The obsessive people. You don't know what I have been through and I don't want to talk about this right now. So can you move."

"No I can't. Dean," she said as she leaned in and kissed him softly "I promise you two things. I am not your past and I will not do anything to hurt or disrespect you."

"You don't know that." He said looking at the wall in front of him to keep from looking at her.

"I don't know what?" she said

"You can't promise you won't hurt me, just like I can't promise I won't hurt you. We don't know what the future holds Gabbs, neither of us does."

Kissing him again she made him focus on her and look into her eyes. "I can't promise you anything. I can say I will do my best to show you how special you are. I can say I will do whatever I can to not mess up whatever the hell this is. I can promise that I will not let any eyes that are not yours take me from you."

Dean looked at her and she smiled at him. "You think you get me Gabriella, but you don't. You really don't. I am damaged..really damaged and I don't want to damage you. I mean we are having fun right now…this is fun and I enjoy every minuet of it, but you know you just as well as I do that you don't want to be with me in THAT way."

"Why do you say that?"

"If you did, you would have said yes when I asked you to move in with me."

"We just met."

"Yeah, but if you knew I was who you wanted there wouldn't have been any hesitation."

Gabbie started laughing at the pout on his face as she kissed him.

"Are you pouting?"

"No!" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Gabbie started to get off of Dean and he grabbed her hands. Looking down at him, she smiled and began to run her fingers through his amber locks, and kissed him on the forehead. Dean ran his hands under the rim of her shirt and leaned into her chest. Resting on her he kissed her neck and then the hills of her breast. He just wanted to lay with her. Which he did as he turned her on her back.

"Lay with me Dean. Hold me."

Which he did.


	10. Mistaken Thoughts

The sun began to peek through the curtains in the room. Gabbies phone had been buzzing continuously for over an hour and a half. Dean kept hearing it, but would go back to sleep once he realized what it was. Gabbie was wrapped tightly under his grip and had not moved once, so she did not hear it.

As the buzzing began again, Dean tried to get Gabbie to wake up and answer her phone, but she grunted and waved him off and laid back into his chest. He was getting more and more irritated by the noise so he finally reached over and answered.

"Sorry Gabbs is asleep. She will call you back in a few hours when she wakes up."

"Who is this?" a male voice said with puzzlement on the other end

"Doesn't matter who this is, she is asleep and she will call you back."

"It does matter. What is she doing? Where is she, and once again. Who is this?"

"Who is this that is asking?"

"Her boyfriend Kamden."

Dean stopped for a second and looked down at Gabbie who was sill asleep. Anger began to rise up him, but he continued to lie in the bed and talk to the voice on the other end.

"So you're her boyfriend huh? I swear she never mentioned you…not once…not even last night when I was laying her out, so you sure about your status?"

"She knows she is my girl and now you do, so where is she."

"Laying on my chest asleep."

"WHO IS THIS!"?

"I'm the guy that banged your girl last night. So you sure she is yours? I'm just double checking."

Dean loved playing this game, he honestly was irritated that Gabbie had not told him she had a boyfriend and inside he had decided to get up and get his stuff and leave once this call was done. He was going home to Vegas and going to relax for the next two days instead of staying here with her. Just another lay now…just another name….

"Give her the phone!..."

"No problem…let me get her to let me go and I sure will."

Dean pushed Gabbie off of him, which woke her up; she looked at him in confusion and rubbed her eyes as she tried to fully awaken herself. Looking at him she could see something was wrong. Dean threw the phone to her and began putting on his clothes.

"Might want to answer that…seems to be important." Grabbing his bag he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"Hello? who is this?"

"Who the hell was that with you Gabbie? I thought we were going together, what the hell!"

"Kamden? What do you want? Going together? We aren't going together. I talk to you once a week maybe twice…we are not in a relationship and you know that. What the hell did you say to Dean?"

"Dean! Dean Ambrose! Are you still with that asshole? I thought you were leaving him alone!"

"What are you talking about Kamden, I never told you that…we haven't talked about him in one conversation since I left the hotel. I told you we could be cool. Didn't I that was all I said. My personal life is MY personal life. Point blank and period. This is the second time you have tried to ruin something I cherished…do not and I mean DO NOT call or text me again do you understand. What the hell did you tell him!"

"Doesn't matter what I told him slut…I hope he never touches your fat, ugly ass again. Running around with the likes of him when you could have a good guy like me in your corner. He is going to use you and throw you away. Don't you get that? Guys like him don't truly want girls like you…ordinary girls like you…the want the models. The pretty girls and you are not one…you played yourself out a good man…idiot."

"A good guy? A good guy huh…a good guy that made a bet that he could get me in the bed because he and his spying ass co-workers watched us in the elevator…a good guy that took me out to lunch so he could get close to me and then try to get into my room and into my bed. That kind of good guy?...take your superficial arrogant, want to be high minded ass on somewhere and fuck off. Whether Dean keeps messing with me or not…you never..EVER would get it. Prick!"

Hanging up the phone Gabbie jumped out of the bed and threw on her shorts and tank top. She forgot her shoes and ran to the elevator. When it began to take too long to come she ran down six flights of stairs and into the bar downstairs looking for Dean but he was not there. As she approached the front desk, she saw Roman out of the corner of her eye. Looking up at him she begged him as the tears ran down her face without saying a word. Roman looked at her and moved his body to the left and Dean was behind him. His face stone and his body stiff.

Gabbie walked up to him and he looked straight ahead.

"Ro is taking me to the airport, the room is paid for until Friday so enjoy yourself, I'm going home."

"No your not, your staying here so Ro you can go back upstairs and thanks."

Roman looked at Gabbie and smiled "Damn I like her." He said as he walked back to the elevators.

"Why did you do that, I'm going home."

"No your not, your coming back upstairs so I can explain what just happened."

"Nothing to explain, I'm not your guy…you're not my girl. You can fuck who you want and so can I."

"I'm not fucking anyone but you."

"Not what your man just said."

"I don't have a man Dean…that guy is a whack job."

"Yeah ok." Dean said as he headed towards the doors to catch one of the cabs outside

"Dean, you do remember Kamden don't you. Think back."

Dean stopped because he remembered the name but not the face. Then it came back to him and he turned and looked at her. "The dude from New York? Why was he calling you…why was he…what the hell?"

"Exactly. Kamden called me a few weeks ago. To make sure I had truly forgiven him, and he also wanted to become friends. I was ok with that. So we talk maybe once or twice a week. That's it. If I had someone I would have told you…if I had someone I would have never slept with you…period…I don't do that…that is not how I operate Dean…now come here! Please don't leave ok!"

"So you two aren't together then?"

"Hell no!"

Turning he looked at her and begin to walk back towards her slowly. She inched his way and the front desk staff just watched them. Gabbie stood in the middle of the lobby, no shoes on...and in shorts and a tank top for this man…and as she leaned into his chest she signed. "You really have to know I care for me to come out of the room like this. Totally out of breath from running down those damn stairs."

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to react. I kind of lost my cool without checking the story and I apologize for that."

"It's ok, just know if I do anything like that I will tell you."

"Your not going to do anything like that, because our not getting away from me Gabriella. Your not going to be with anyone but me…at least now you won't."

"Oh really, I didn't know that."

"Come on let's go back to the room…I will make sure you know after we finish."

Placing his arm around her shoulders, Gabbie interlocked her fingers with his and they headed back to the room. They made love most of the day, Gabbie wanted to go to visit some places, but they never left the room. Dean ordered room service a few times throughout the day, but he did not want to leave the room at all.

Now Gabbie was asleep again. On his chest and totally exhausted. She didn't feel him move when he slid from under her to take a shower. She didn't hear him on the phone with Roman when he came back from the shower. She didn't even hear him when he was talking to Michael Hayes about a match he was having Saturday in Nashville, Tennessee …yet when he slipped back into the bed under the covers she felt his warmth and allowed her body to slide towards him.

She was like his magnet, she had drawn him in, that smile and her voice soothed him. As she stirred he touched her shoulders and began to massage her softly. Moaning she turned towards him and looked up. His eyes were focused on the wall ahead of him and she could see his thoughts as they seemed to be focused somewhere totally different.

"I love you." She whispered softly as he smiled at the raspy voice that came from her.

"You sure about that?" he said as he continued to look ahead

"I am positive, I loved you the day I saw you on my television. It might sound crazy to you, but I have been in love with you for years. I just never thought I would be able to tell you."

"Once again how do you know you love me."

Taking his hand and placing it over her heart, he could feel her heart beating softly. "You feel that?"

"Yeah, " he said smiling

"Every time I am near you, it gets quicker ."

"You are such a sap, a big ole sappy sap. Your leaking sap all over me, I'm stuck to the bed now I can't move. OH MY GOD I'M STUCK TO THE BED!" he said laughing loudly. His face turning beet red.

"SHUT UP DEAN!" She said punching him in the side.

Grabbing his side he keeled over as if he was in pure pain, his face distorted. "The hell you learn to punch like that? Damn did your fist get bigger or something, wait…I…I can't feel side…ohhhhhh my side…ohhhhh."

Looking over at him Gabbie squinted her eyes and jumped up and tackled him down and began to tickle him. Her fingers ran up and down his sides and he laughed so loudly that she could do nothing but join him in laughter.

"Stop Gabbie! Stop it!."

"Nope!" she said digging her hands into his sides as he continued to kick and laugh at the same time. "Not until you tell me you love me…Nope!"

"I love you…damn…I love you…I promise I do!"

Stopping she looked down at him with a smile, which made him look back at her as his dimples continued to overtake his facial features. Sitting there she stared at him. Running her fingers through his amber mane. She realized just how beautiful he was at that moment. Caught off guard, smiling. He ran his hand over the front of his head, sweeping his hair forward. It was a tick she had seen many times. Especially when he was wrestling. He would take his hand and in the midst of the match sweep his hair forward.

"You know you don't have to do that right?"

"Do what?" Dean said sitting up, taking her face in between the palm of his hands

"That…you do it a lot. That sweep thing with your hair."

"What sweep thing?" he said focusing on her lips as she talked

"You sweep your hair forward when your wrestling, you do it a lot and you just did it a second ago. I notice all of your ticks Dean. I noticed it in CZW when you would wrestle how you swept your hair forward…like your covering your face…stop doing that Dean, your beautiful to me..and to so many others…you don't have to."

"I do that?"

"Yep…"

"What else do I do? " he said as he rolled her over on her back, her hips and butt being held in his hands. He began to position her and she knew where this was headed as she adjusted herself.

"What do you mean, what are some of your other ticks?"

"Yeah." He said as he slid his fingers under her night wife beater to touch her breast.

"You are so nasty, we have been going at it all day, and you haven't gotten enough yet?"

"Not even close Gabbie. So what else do I do?" he said as he grazed her nipple in the between his index finger and thumb. Which made her moan as he watched her try to maneuver away from his touch.

"You get jittery when your not comfortable, your face tells it. You don't say anything, but everyone can tell when you're comfortable because you joke when you are. You laugh when you are…otherwise your just basically stone faced."

"So I guess you think you know me huh?" he said as he slipped her wife beater up above her hips.

"Maybe just a little." She said smiling.

"Well I guess I might have a tick or two, but so do you Gabbie." He said as he took her breast into his mouth, running his tongue slowly over her nipple. Which made her squirm as she gripped his hair in between her fingers.

"Do I?" her hips moving slowly wanting him to tease her.

Sitting up he looked at her. She covered her eyes and he took her hands into his. "Yeah you do Gabriella, you hate to look people in the eyes, and like your afraid they are talking about you." He said pulling her hands down from her face. "You look down when you walk, and you get nervous when meeting others. The first day you walked into the hotel in New York, you wouldn't look anyone in the face, and you were wearing your headphones to drown out others."

Looking away from him, he could see a tear slide down her cheek. She wanted to look at him, but she wouldn't. She fought it totally.

"You walk around and I can see the pain all over your face, I just don't say anything when I see you because I try to keep your spirits up..but your damaged Gabbs just like me…your damaged." Dean said looking at her

She looked up at him and moved away from him. She wasn't ready to talk about all of this…as she got ready to get up, he grabbed her wrist softly and pulled her back onto the bed. He whispered in her ear "Its ok to be damaged Gabbs, a lot of us are."

She held onto Dean with all she had within her and began to sob on his chest. He knew she had been holding in a lot. He could feel it from her. Her doubt in herself and so many other emotions began to spill over and she held onto him as if he was her final lifeline.

"Why did you have to say all that Dean. Why?"

"Because it was true. Am I lying?"

She looked at him. His blue eyes looking through her and she shook her head no, because he wasn't. She just didn't know how to put it all into words

"I am a good listener you know. I mean I talk a lot…and I do mean a whole lot but I am good at listening too Gabbi."

"It's just way too much to get into Dean..and it's boring..you don't want to hear all of my issues. This just isn't the time." She said as she attempted to get up from the bed.

Dean tightened his grip on her and looked down into her eyes. "I'm ready to listen."

She could see the honesty in his face, it was a soft look he gave to her. She was confused and hurt, and she had held it in for a while… Dean watched her contemplate and he waited patiently as she sat there. Her eyes showing him confusion and he understood.

Dean trusted very few people. It was just a fact. He had dealt with many individuals on a daily basis. Each person having their own agenda, it was something he learned from his days as a young man in Cincinnati, he learned that everyone is not your friend and that most of the people that you met had a hidden agenda. Which is why very few people had access to his private life.

"It's a lot to tell, and I know you do not feel like hearing all of this."

"Try me."

"Tell you what…let's make it a two sided thing….tell me something really private and I will tell you something really private."

"I pretty much told you everything about me the first time we spend the day together….remember."

"Dammit..Ok ok, you got me." Which made Dean laugh

"I'm waiting Gabbs."

Gabbie propped herself up on the bed and let out a sigh, and this made Dean laugh again, because he knew he was putting her in her own state of misery, but it was beyond time they had this talk. He always saw how she reacted around people. You could see in her eyes and in the way she carried herself that she had some serious people issues. He had wanted to ask her about it months ago, but just left it alone and never approached the subject.

"Ok so yes, I have issues with people. People hurt you. They hurt you physically, mentally, and emotionally. They take everything that you have inside and grind it up in their own personal grinder. I literally hate everyone. Minus you."

"And your mom."

"Yeah and my mom and family..yeah"

"Why though?"

Again she took in a deep breath and then sighed. "I have been picked on most of my life, for my weight. I was molested from the age of 5-10, I have been in abusive relationship after abusive relationship and I cannot trust anyone? Which is why I gave you a no when you asked me about moving in with you. I know we had a one-night stand in Ney York and I was ok with that, I really was…because I have wanted you for so very long. I was prepared to go back home and never see you again…and once again I was ok with that Dean, because it was beautiful."

"Yeah honestly so was I, I didn't plan to keep this going Gabbs. I planned on bedding you and leaving the next day honestly. I was gonna get up and leave you in the bed asleep. You want to know why I stopped in the elevator that day?"

"Yeah I do." Gabbie said as he pushed her hair out of her eyes

"I just couldn't do it…my heart just wouldn't even let me touch you for some reason. I was literally aching to take you against that wall and fuck the shit out of you. I just couldn't…I just couldn't."

"I thought it was because you were not attracted to me."

"No I am and was attracted to you form day one. Now mind you I have never been with a …."

"Big girl before, I kind of got that. "

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I just knew." She said with a laugh, and he began to laugh along with her.

"Yeah I mean I had kind of been attracted to bigger, or plump girls, but actually being with one sexually no. You kind of shocked me and I also had never been with…"

"A black girl before. At least now one like me."

"Would you quit finishing my sentences I don't like that shit."

"Well then don't be so predictable …Just kidding…just kidding"

"I am not predictable at all. I am the lunatic fringe what are you talking about woman…I am insane..crazy even…at least that what everyone says."

"I am not everyone, your no lunatic and your fringe is French fries and coffee." She said with a smile

"You don't know me woman…you do not know me!"

"Yeah I do and guess what?"

"What?"

"I love the lunatic fringe…I really love everything about him."

"Your flying close to the flame ma'am. Too close to the flame."

"I think I am ok getting burnt this time…even a little singe …is ok with me."

Dean leaned over and kissed her fully and for the first time ever, she felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She had never felt this happen before. So it kind of made her tremble a little and that made Dean back away from her slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know…just felt like I was kissing you for the first time."

Wrapping his arms around her he smiled "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner with Roman and his wife and daughter tonight?"

"I ummm…I well."

"your not ready for that yet are you."

"You know what…Yeah I am ready for it..I am…are you sure your ready to be seen with me?"

"Never had a doubt about it..ever."

"Dean?"

"Yeah Gabbs, what's up."

"What will happen when we go back to the real world?"

"We are in the real world Gabbs, our world is totally real…and so is how we feel."

"I am so scared right now."

"Why?"

"I just am…I have been hurt so many times."

"Well, I promise you this one thing. I will do everything..and I mean everything I can to guard your heart from hurt…"

"You can't promise not to hurt me Dean."

"I know..I said I promise that I will do everything I can to guard your heart."

"I promise to be totally honest at all times, and to not do something stupid…"

"Gabbs…"

"Yeah baby…I think I am in love with you."

"Huh?"

"I said I think I am in love with you. "

Gabbie looked down at his hands. They were cut from his match with Chris Jericho, and she took them into hers. She continued to look at them while sucking in air. She dreaded this. She wasn't ready for this step in her life. Not right now…yet she couldn't see herself anywhere else.

"Dean," she said as she continued to look at his hands, while rubbing them softly. "I have been in love with you for so long. I hope I do not sound crazy. I love you seriously…I can't hide that fact."

"You don't. Not at all. You know what? I actually want it to be just you and me tonight. Lets go out to dinner and walk around. I think it's time we just have a night of fun."

"Ok Dean, whatever you want."


	11. MisUnderstood

Gabbie sat in her car, tears burning her cheeks as Dean stood outside in the rain, banging on the windows begging her to speak to him. As she cranked up she rolled her window down and looked at him. The hurt evident on her face and in her eyes.

"You can take your snide comments and your pity fuck and shove it up your ass Deano!"

"Gabbie, you heard me wrong…I wasn't talking about you I swear I wasn't."

"Really who else are you fucking? Who else had all eyes on them all night without your knowing. This is why I didn't want to come here! This is why I didn't want to be a part of your real world. I was fine in our own little dream. You just had to make it seem like you were different…you are no better than Kamden. Fuck you asshole…just fuck you."

Gabbie sped off not actually being able to see what was in front of her. She just had to get away from him. From this….from it all.

* * *

 _ **A Week Earlier**_

Sitting by the window in her mother's kitchen, Gabbie dreamed of what it would be like to be to wake up to Dean everyday. She was so taken by him that she actually saw herself carrying his child.

"Gabriella are you ok baby? Come help momma chop up these greens."

"Yeah mommie, just thinking. That's all." She said as she walked into the kitchen with her mom

"Thinking about Dean I take it?"

"Yeah mommie, I'm sorry it's not intentional, he just gets to me."

"I understand baby, but do me a favor ok."

"Yes ma'am" she said as she began to chop the turnip and collard greens up for her mother and mix them together.

"Don't get hurt."

"What do you mean mommie?"

"I mean do not give all you have to someone that is not willing to do the same."

"Mommie, Dean wanted me to move in with him at one point but I turned him down."

"Ok, has he said anything about it since that initial request though?"

"Well no, but that was because I turned him down mommie."

"A man that truly wants you will try no matter what you say…yes, no or maybe. Remember that."

Although it began to anger her, she sat quietly and listened to her mother.

* * *

As she drove further her tears fell harder and she felt like a fool. Why did you do this to yourself Gabriella what were you thinking!

She hadn't been in love like this in a long time and she made a pact with her own heart at that moment she would never allow it again.

Her phone began ringing and she looked up at her phone and saw Dean's face, she let it ring and sent it to voicemail. Then he tried to face time her and she ignore him. As the voicemail notification showed on her phone she cried harder and pulled over.

"What do I need to say to you so you will understand that it wasn't what you think it is. I love you Gabbie I love you more than I can say it. Do not do this to me. Do not do this! Please forgive me please. I would never hurt you. Why would I invite you here so I could disrespect you? I do not give a damn about what anyone says …don't do t…." and the voicemail cut him off.

Throughout her drive Dean continued to call. She wanted to drive home but her body and mind was tired so she went to their normal spot and got a King suite.

* * *

Dean paced back and forth. Roman stood by him trying to calm his friend down, but it wasn't working.

"Dean, calm down man."

"I can't …I just cant…I lo….I just can't!" he said as he put a hole in the plaster in front of him.

"Dean….bro what did you expect from her…did you hear what you said man! Did you hear yourself?"

"YES I HEARD MY FUCKING SELF RO….YES I DID! I FUCKED UP…I FUCKED UP OK! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY HUH! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!"

Roman watched Dean as he continued to pace. His mind wasn't focused and he knew this was not where he wanted to be at the moment. Dean kept calling Gabbie's phone back to back and it went to voicemail every time. It wasn't intentional. It was an accident.

* * *

 _ **A few Hours Ago**_

Dean, Roman, Jey Uso, Dean's close friend Mack and two or three other wrestlers stood in the hallway talking. All of them had gotten there early. Dean was aware that Gabbie was coming and he was waiting for her. What he wasn't aware of was she was with Natalia who was giving her a tour of backstage. She was in awe of how things were run and she just listened as Nattie gave her a history lesson in wrestling.

"Hey guys." Mack said laughing, "You guys seen some chick walking around with Nattie back here tonight?"

"What chick," Dean said as he perked up

"Some fat short chick. Black girl, she was with Nattie I think she came with her or something."

"What you have against fat girls man?" Ro asked him as he smirked

"I don't have a thing against them, they just aren't my type, too much to work with, and it's exhausting."

"Man, funk that I have some sister big bones in my family and they can get down with the best of em' don't let yourself get fooled now man."

"Man whatever, nothing a fat girl can do for me but clean my plate and then she goes home."

"That's messed up Mack…that is truly messed up." Jey said as he shook his head at the man

"What about you Dean?"

"Huh? What about me what?"

"I mean you don't deal with fat chicks do you?"

"I mean nahhh, I have pity fucked a few of them though, they have some good sex."

Ro stumbled back slightly and looked at his friend in disbelief. He could not grasp the thought of why he was lying, because Gabbs would be what some would consider overweight, fat or whatever. "Dean what?" Ro said watching his face, which stayed emotionless the entire time.

"What do you mean what Ro?"

"Nothing Dean, absolutely nothing." Ro said as he began to stare at his friend as he continued to speak

"I like my chicks fit, you know stripper type, so big chicks nahhh."

As those words passed his lips Gabbie walked up behind him. She was with Naomi who knew who she because Roman had told her a few months ago. Roman saw Gabbie out of the corner of his eye and tapped Dean on the arm, but Dean shrugged him off and kept talking.

"I mean I have met some cute ones, but I can't see myself in a relationship with a chick who isn't as fit as I am. Sorry."

Jey, who also knew who Gabbie was looked past Dean and into the eyes of the miniature woman walking with Nao. Who at this point was standing behind him. He saw a single tear roll down her face and Nao squeezed her hand. Dean felt her behind him and turned to face her as the look of disgust crossed her face. Roman stepped to the side and looked at her. He felt the fury rising in her and braced himself for her words.

"Hi Roman, Jey, Jimmy."

Each of them responded with a odd smile. Mack had seen her walking the halls with Nattie and was totally confused by who she was. Stepping in front of Dean she gave him the once over and smiled.

"Dean I didn't know you were on the card tonight? How are you hon?"

"I'm fine Gabbie, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough babe long enough...so go on with telling everyone how you can't see yourself in a relationship with a big girl?"

Dean stood there and looked at her...eyes wide... "I ummm, I.."

"It's ok Deano, there was always a reason I didn't allow myself to fully give you my heart...because when it got down to it, I would see the truth. So tell me something if I had said yes to moving in with you what would you have told your friend here? Hummm..I'm just curious?"

"Gabbie..." Dean said as he stepped closer to her

"Don't just don't...I could say that I wish I had never met you but that would be a lie...eight months...eight months with your pity fuck...eight months of meeting sometimes two or three times a week..eight months of telling me you loved me...eight long months." She said as she backed up to put more distance between them as Dean attempted to touch her cheek.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry...I do love you I swear...I...I don't know what to say, I .."

"No more excuses...Nao, Jimmy, Jey, Ro you guys stay safe ok...I will text you Naomi."

"Ok babygirl."

* * *

Dean was in a fury as he bit his nails one by one. Calling Gabbie continuously with no answer was driving him insane. All the guys in the back came to calm him down, but his anger grew and Hunter had decided he needed to have a sit down conversation with Dean.

As he entered the locker room Dean kicked over the chair in front of him and grunted. Hunter saw holes in one of the walls, Deans clothing was scattered across the room, and his bag was destroyed.

"Dean?"

Turning around he looked at Hunter and his eyes softened. Thing a lot of people didn't know was Dean had a real to life back stage friendship with Hunter, as most of the wrestlers did. At times, especially during promos Hunter would have to compose himself, because Dean would come off the top of his head with things. So silently they had a relationship in which, if he had to, Dean could go to Hunter and talk. Well this time Hunter came to him. Dean sat down quietly and put his head down.

"I fucked up Tripps, I fucked up bad."

"Alright, break it down for me. What happened?"

Dean went into the entire dynamics of his relationship with Gabbie. From their first night together, to the months and months of them sleeping together and spending time together. Hunter listened quietly taking it all in. Dean went through a good bit of emotions, no tears but Hunter could still see the pain on his face as he explained everything.

"Ok so my first question is…do you love her?"

Dean sat quietly mulling over his actions "Yeah I do."

"Then why be afraid of what someone will say. You have never struck me as a man who cares about what others have to say, not even myself. So where did the fear come from?"

"I honestly have no idea. It kind of just came out, and then once it started coming I couldn't shut it off, and then …there she was behind me."

"Dean, you just crushed her….its not going to be easy to get her to talk to you."

"What do I do?"

"Fight for her if you want to be with her…you have to show her…that's the only way you can do this."

"I fucked up so bad, she won't even answer the phone."

"Fight for her Dean…." Hunter said as he rose to leave Dean in the locker room to think.

Dean had no matches tonight, just a promo about his upcoming match with Seth. He had to focus his mind on that as he continued to call Gabbie.

* * *

Gabbie reached the hotel, she was so weak and tired she just walked in the room and fell on the bed. Laying there every moment she and Dean spent together radiated through her mind. All she kept hearing was the words pity fuck, and she cried. Her phone continued to ring over and over, every time she sent him to voicemail he would call right back. Sliding the phone to accept his call she did not respond she just sat there. His breathing a lone turned her on, and she hated it…she hated him….she hated every hair on his amber head right now…but she sat the…quietly…listening.

"Gabriella, I know you hate me right now. You have every right to. Just please talk to me."

Sitting there quiet, leg shaking she said nothing "Quit biting your bottom lip Gabbie."

"I hate you right now."

"I know…I deserve it…I deserve it all….but can you talk to me?"

"About?"

"Gabbie….I'm sorry…"

"Yeah you are…"

"I'm coming to see you tomorrow…I'm driving down there."

"For?"

"Gabbie please…"

"Please what Dean please what!"

"Talk to me…"

"Dean do you have any idea how hurt I am? Do you have any idea how humiliated I am?"

"Do something for me ok. "

"What…."

"Turn on raw in a few minuets…please."

"I don't feel like watching Raw tonight….I am in this hotel….I am going to sleep and I am leaving first thing in the morning…."

"Which hotel? Our normal hotel? Are you at the Orlando Marriott?"

"No…just leave me alone….PLEASE… I can't do this…."

"Just turn on Raw for me…"he pleaded one last time as he disconnected the call

* * *

Gabbie rolled over, her mind clouded. She tried to just go to sleep but she couldn't …after a few seconds she turned on Raw and laid there, listening to Michael Cole and JBL banter back and forth. At this point they were talking about the upcoming match with Seth and Dean at Summerslam, which she had tickets to.

His music hit and the crowd went wild as Dean walked down the ramp to the ring. She could see his eyes, they weren't normal,

Dean took the mic and got a chair "Mind if I take a squat in the ring for a few…wait that didn't sound too PG I meant mind if I take a seat?"

Of course the crowd didn't "You know, I have done some things in this life. Some good, some bad…but I have done some things. What I have never meant to do is hurt others…well minus Rollins…I could care less about him you know. Gabriella…I'm sorry….and I will be there soon….now lets move on….Rollins we have a match Sunday and in that match I am going to beat you within an inch of your life…are you sure you can handle that?"

As he said those words, Seth's mucsic hit and he came out. He and Dean went back and forth for about seven minuets and then they wound up in the ring taking jabs at each other face-to-face. By this time Gabbie was in another world.

"He said my name on television. What the heck!"

Ash her phone rang she was oblivious to the fact that Dean was calling her. "Yeah…I mean hello."

"Is that how you answer the man that loves you?"

"Where are you?"

"You just saw me leave the ring right…."

"Come here…come here now.."

"Now?..."

"Right now Dean right now…"

"I have to finish Raw…well I mean I am done actually…the dark match…"

"Now Dean." Dean could hear something in her voice, she was…ready…he could hear it clearly…

"No, you come to me…"

"What?"

"Come to me….Come back here…you know where I am."

"Dean why would I want to come back there..when.."

" _Gabriella, come to me….I want a coat with nothing on underneath not even panties …you got me…come straight to the back door and to my locker room…now..right now."_

As her body tingled at his voice, she did as he said. She always kept her toys with her, especially because she never knew what mood he would be in. Sometimes he liked it rough so he would handcuff her to the bed and no let her touch him…Sometimes he just wanted to make love and cuddle after, and sometimes he wanted full control…tonight she could see where he was…so she brought her bag of toys with her…before she left the hotel she put on her long coat…it was black and it hung to the floor because of how short she was. As she sprayed her favorite perfume down the middle of her body she shivered again. Her phone rang again and she answered.

"Hello."

" _You sound like you have some things you want to get off of your chest Gabriella, bring the bag with you. We are going to leave one hell of an impression on the locker room tonight. You ready for a show?"_

" _Yes Dean I am…"_

" _Ohhh and you put on the voice for me. Where are your heels?"_

" _I have them on."_

" _The red ones or the hot pink ones?"_

" _The red ones…"_

" _Good, open up your facetime I want to see."_

She did as he said and turned on facetime on her ipad and showed him what she had on. He sat there in the locker room in his own area….and began to stroke himself while watching her. He hadn't been with her in weeks due to scheduling issues ….and appearances…

" _Gabbie you gonna take this dick like a good girl when I see you aren't you?"_

" _Yesssss….I am…"_

" _You gonna beg me for more aren't you?"_

" _Yesss…watch me cum before I leave…"_

Gabbie sat on the edge of the bed and began to play with herself, Dean watched silently as she began to moan. Opening herself up he continued to stroke himself and wished she was there to ride him, but soon enough. Her moans got louder as her body shook in front of him….as she came close to coming Dean made her stop…

" _You don't cum until you're here with me…understand?"_

" _Yes…."_

" _Come here…now…right now, I want you on my dick…"_

" _I'm on the way."_

As gabbie walked through the back, she felt eyes on her. Nao ran over to her and hugged her. Smiling she asked her for directions to Dean's locker room.

"Wait girl, trench coat, bag…ohhh you two are about to get freaky sneaky up in this piece!"

"Girl, he said come, so I have to do what Daddy says."

"Girl Jey and I tear the back up some nights…so do your thing." She said as she pointed her in the direction of Deans locker room.

Walking by the other wrestlers, she gave them all a look. Her heels clacking as she got closer to his door. Roman came out of his locker room headed to the dark match, which was a six man tag. Smiling he looked at her from front to back.

"Well damn…you smell mighty good…Dean forgiven?"

"For now yes…" she said with a laugh…as she continued to walk past him..adding a tad bit of a shake in her steps.

As she reached his door, butterflies ensued on her body, but she continued on. She didn't knock she just walked in. He was in the shower, and she could hear him singing a Merle Haggard tune….dropping the bag she locked the door to the locker room and peeled off the coat. His form was evident, and she was turned on just watching him as he showered….kicking off the heels she pulled the door open to the shower and pushed him against the wall…taking him into her mouth without a word.

Dean hissed as he got himself together, she continued to take him fully into her mouth. Running her tongue around the tip of his dick slowly. She moaned as the water hit her and played with herself while sucking on him. Grabbing the back of her head he thrust himself fully into the back of her throat. His eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Suck that shit….don't stop…fuck!"

Toying with his balls she continued to take him deeply into her mouth. Gagging and sloppily leaving the remnants of her throat on him she began to stroke him with her hand…. " _Follow me Dean."_

She guided him to the locker room area and there was a chair there…his hardness was ready for her and she paced all her weight on his shoulders and began to ride him slowly. Grabbing her ass he held onto her and began to thrust inside of her slowly. She could not control the wetness that rolled down the stem of his dick, he could feel her dripping all over his thighs.

" _Damn you are wet as hell…you missed me didn't you Gabriella?"_

Saying nothing she continued to bounce on his dick slowly. Not getting the response he wanted he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her backwards, until she was laid back on the bench in front of him…opening her fully he thrust inside of her " _I said did you miss me…you dirty little slut you."_

" _Yes I did asshole…now fuck me!"_

" _I'll fuck you alright, turn that ass over …"_

Rising on her knees she turned away from him, the shape and feel of her was making him harder as he slipped his head into her ass while caressing her clit. " _Damn this is some tight shit…."_

Dean slowly went deeper inside of her, her screams lighting up the back of the locker room, different individuals could hear the screams as she thrust herself backwards onto his dick slowly. Grabbing her arms he pulled her completely back on him….the sound of their bodies colliding and moans were heard outside of the door.

As Roman came back from his dark match he saw a few guys gathered around Deans door, hearing the screams and moans he smiled "Relax guys he is just making up with his girl ..that's all."

Dean shot every part of him inside of her…and she smiled as she came along with him. Moments later after a session in the shower they were walking towards the car heading to the hotel. Roman, Jey, Nao, and Jimmy laughed, and Gabbie hid her face in his chest.

"Damn girl I heard you all the way up here!" Jimmy screamed as Dean flicked him off with a laugh.

As they got to the hotel, they laid together, no words…just silence…Dean stroked her hair and she eventually fell asleep.

As she slept Dean looked into the darkness of the room. "I really do love you…I messed up and I will never do that again..that is a promise…." Although she heard nothing…for some reason she held him a little tighter tonight….


End file.
